


【存档】大白猫和小狐狸故事集

by Lanceliel, Ringeril



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal characters - Freeform, Bedtime Stories, Gen, fairytale
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 37,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceliel/pseuds/Lanceliel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 2012-2014，抢救性存档。所有篇目以章节形式发布。
Kudos: 1





	1. 2012-09-04 睡前故事

R逃出了女巫之家，但她不知道要去哪里。她本想去找她的小熊，但又觉得害怕。小熊一点也不爱她的话，找到了又要怎么办呢。

但她也害怕穿过大路，到外面的世界去。她的姐姐们走上大路就不再回来，而那些来来往往的人全都有着陌生的、善恶难辨的面孔。而他们大约也不喜欢女巫。就这样，R终日在金黄金黄的银杏树林里徘徊。走累了之后，她找到一棵古老大树的树洞，蜷在里面睡去。

她什么也没有梦到。常住的屋子，一起度过长久时光的人们，她的熊，斗篷人的低语，什么都没有。就像潮水退去一样，那些时间随着她的离开从身上消褪了。等到她醒来的时候，才记起自己曾经下过的咒诅。但凡离开的人，都不会再见到这里不似人间的景象。

她将头探出树洞，之前浓密的金色叶子已经开始层层叠叠地枯萎，原本满目鲜亮的色彩渐渐沾染上病恹恹的墨绿与深黄。她吓坏了，再这样下去，连世上仅存的银杏树都会死去。她只好慌慌张张地爬起来，往大路上跑去，一直跑到了大路边缘。

但她又开始踟蹰。既然要走的话，是穿过大路笔直前行，还是沿着大路，往左或者往右走呢。她此前从未离开过这个地方，连朋友们从哪个方向来都不曾知道。四下里也是那么安静，连只问路的小鸟都没有。正在犯愁的时候，树丛动了动，一个小小的白色身影从暗处钻了出来，扬起头看着她。

是一只猫。通体都是白色，有粉粉的耳朵。眼睛却是少见的剔透的蓝色，如同层次分明的玻璃一般。R不敢上前，只是双手抓住裙摆站在那里。那只猫也安安静静地看着她。但就在这短短的对视中，R觉得他们似乎已经交谈过什么了。在这只猫身上，有不同于这座小山丘和这座林子的气息。他一定来自更加清爽、开阔的地方。是她从未踏足过的地方，甚至可能是另一个世界。

R曾经听姐姐们，甚至比她们资历更老的女巫讲过如同层叠的山峦一般层叠的世界。它们通常是不会有交集的，但总有例外的时候。世界的生长和消灭往往也取决于人心。女巫虽然也懂得控制人心，将它们取出来、做成坚果，但那也只不过是些未能全尽其用的心。真正的人心，是更加神秘、复杂和拥有力量的东西，能容纳一个世界也不足为奇。“是一个人有一个世界的意思吗？”当时还非常年幼的R问。

“不尽然，”年老的女巫说，“有时候，一个人是一个深渊。”

此前R不曾理解这句话。但当她看见这只猫的眼睛，才对此依稀有了一个概念。这时，她突然想到，如果不知道往大路的哪个方向走，干脆到另外一个世界去怎么样。

但是她总得先想办法了解一下这只猫。于是她蹲下身，伸出右手。但大白猫并没有像她想象的那样靠过来。

“你是想让我说说自己的事情吗？”R问。

大白猫没有说话，也没有动。

“我是个女巫，你知道女巫是什么吗？”

大白猫点了点头。

R本来觉得，表明自己是女巫已经算介绍完毕了，这已经说明了那些漫长的时光和日复一日平静重复的举动背后所潜藏的东西。女巫之所以能成为女巫，之所以能取走别人的心，正是因为她们自己也没有完整的心。因此，在所有的游戏，所有的魔法和奇奇怪怪的造物背后，都不过是无人问津的空洞而已。阿糖曾经说过，尽管年复一年三个人与朋友们共同生活如此亲密，她们却互不相爱。她并不确定大白猫是否明白这一点。但至少，无关紧要的事情还有很多要说。所以她掏出画笔，画了一条只有一只眼睛的鱼。那只鱼落在地上蹦了几下。

“看，”她说，“这就是我的全部魔法。”

大白猫嗅了嗅那条鱼，然后把它吞了下去。

R觉得这是个好兆头。“我本来住在那边的一幢房子里，附近的人都叫它女巫之家。你来的时候见过那幢房子吗？林子里唯一的一幢，在小山丘的后面。大家都不敢来。”她继续道，“因为女巫毕竟是个可怕的名声吧。但最近我不能再住在那里了，那里有奇怪的人追着问我奇怪的问题。”但是她没有说小熊的事。她觉得大白猫大概会笑她 。

“我的事就是这样。已经说完了。”R说。大白猫歪着头望着她。

R站起来，试探性地走了几步。大白猫虽然在她后面比较远的距离，但还是跟了上来。R觉得很高兴，走上大路的时候也不那么害怕了。于是她开始对大白猫讲这里的世界。除了这片林子，这里还有许多普通人生活着的小村庄，也有邪恶王子所在的可怕的地方，还有世界边缘的山峦和孤独的城堡。“如果能和你成为朋友的话，就算不去别的什么地方，只在这个世界里旅行，大概也能是不错的事吧。” 

大白猫只是跟着她，还是没有说话。

"不过我好像会是糟糕的旅伴。常常犯傻，有时候乱发脾气，画出来的东西也不是总能用上。而且……"R突然又想起了她的熊。她甩了甩头，任性地不再说话了。

大白猫抬头看了她一眼，紧走几步缩小了一点距离。R笑起来：“就算这样也愿意和我做朋友吗。”

大白猫闷头走路。

于是他们就这样在沉默中走过了几个村庄。但是R并不觉得这种沉默是不好的事情。这和她从前在那幢房子里独处的时候所聆听到的门板窗棂锅碗瓢盆和年久失修的屋檐乃至房梁和柱头的沉默不同。那时候好像是一切止息的沉默，但现在所经历的沉默，就好像是步伐之间的音乐。

他们路过一幢有阁楼的房子，从阁楼里传来口琴声。R并不能听懂，但是大白猫告诉她那是关于回归的音乐。后来他们又穿过一片向日葵田，那里的姑娘终日坐在门前的台阶上。就在那幢房子门口的电线杆上R发现了失踪多时的泡泡，他嚷嚷着也要住进女巫之家。R就把他赶回去陪阿糖。这时她突然担心起来，如果大白猫突然有一天也想去住女巫之家可怎么办呢。

但是R一直不敢问大白猫这件事。他们又一起走了很远，一直到世界边境，看见了Cure建起的耸立在雪原的城堡。这时候R觉得再不问的话就要没机会了，她也许会错失最后一个安身之所——即使在这座城堡里也只有一种命运。

于是他们在城堡门口停下脚步。R坐下来，举起大白猫，让他的视线和自己一般平齐。她盯着大白猫的蓝眼睛——一直都是那么漂亮和深邃，让她觉得除非是到了他自己的世界否则不可能解开谜题的眼睛。然后她问：“你知道mamihlapinatapai是什么意思吗？”

大白猫告诉她，这个词的意思是，两个人想着同一件事情，但谁也不肯先行动。就是这样一种状态。

R笑起来。原来是这个意思，她终于知道了。如果自己早些知道，也许就不会发生之后那些悲伤的事。但反过来想，那样的话也就不会遇到大白猫了。这样的话，她觉得自己的命运还是很不错的。

于是她对大白猫说：“这里就是我的世界的尽头了。要是走进这个城堡的话就再也出不来了。如果可以的话，我也很想去你的世界看一看。不过要是做不到也没关系，我们可以原路回去，还是有很多漂亮的地方……” 

大白猫蹭了蹭她。

“你想回去吗？”但是R还没有问完话，就觉得四周白色的世界渐渐被头顶晕开的蓝色替代了。大白猫从她怀里跳到地面上，走了几步，又回头看着她。就像下雨一样，那些色彩从天空滴落下来，将雪地也染成了别的斑驳的颜色。然后R看到了眼前逐渐变得清晰和广阔的水域。那是她仅仅听闻、未曾见过的景象。

“是海啊。” 

她终于知道了大白猫所拥有的那种气息的来由。大白猫用尾巴蹭了蹭她，于是她跟着大白猫一起沿着水域边缘往前走去。地面既不光滑也不像沙地，好像也没有湿漉漉的感觉，就像是纯粹的气息与精神汇聚而成的东西，不可见，却又感觉是剔透的。如果这是魔法的话，一定是非常顶级的魔法了。她想。

R仰起头。确实有海风之类的东西，但却要清凉得多。天空和海洋是一样，一直往远方奔跑着，却不知往上、往深处延伸得有多远，由透明渐变成难辨的神秘的深色。她就像是处在无数色彩的夹层之中。她着迷于眼前的景象，步伐慢了下来。大白猫小跑几步，回头确认她跟上了，然后再小跑几步，又回过头来。R再看见他的眼睛，突然明白了很久之前那些关于心灵的话。世界所呈现的样子，也许和心灵有着密不可分的联系。她的房子、树林和之外的村舍也许和她的心是同样的东西，但大白猫所处的世界，却让她无法想象其所对应的心灵。她不知道怎样应对才好，但却丝毫不觉得无措或者恐慌。

“果真是另一个世界呢。”她说，突然觉得开心起来。在这里，她所能回忆起的从前所经历的事情也仿佛具有了完全不同的意义，而好像也正是这些东西填补了那之前所缺少的。大白猫停下来看着她，是一如既往安静的姿态，好像在等她说什么。

于是她说：“我请求一个居所。” 

所以在后来的故事里，在这个世界的另一头的山中，多了一片和不知何处的银杏树一样金色的麦田，以及一棵有着巨大树洞的老树。有着和麦子一个颜色的皮毛的小狐狸在其间跑来跑去。她和居住在海边的大白猫经常相互拜访。从很多方面来讲，事情和从前相比并没有发生多大的变化，但大家都知道，尽管所占的部分微小，那一点点变化将会带来的，是世界之中和世界交界的边缘正在和即将发生的无数人们无法看见和听闻的故事。

Fin.


	2. 2012-09-10 睡前故事：猫眼泪

大白猫总是被一些悲伤的事情困扰着，在没有人看见的时候，会流下很多眼泪。偶尔这样的大白猫会被小狐狸撞见。

有一天小狐狸开始收集大白猫的眼泪，大白猫问她为什么。

她说，她住的草原被山峦环绕，没有鱼。所以她想用小玻璃瓶里的眼泪养一条鱼。

于是大白猫伸出爪子在海边捞了又捞，最后捞出来一条人类小指头那么大的小小鱼，周身泛着银灰色的光辉。小狐狸高兴地把装了鱼的玻璃瓶顶在头上准备回去了。

“可是这条鱼吃什么呢？”大白猫问。

小狐狸不肯告诉他，就这样蹦蹦跳跳跑回家了。

后来大白猫发现自己越来越少做奇怪的梦，悲伤的感情也仿佛慢慢变平淡了。他的泪水一天天变少，最后已经不够装满那个小玻璃瓶。而且那条小小鱼也变成了小鱼，最后快要变成大鱼，小狐狸费了好大劲才把它带回了海边。他们把那条鱼放回海里，它摆着尾巴在夕阳中游走了。

“它肚子里装着大白猫的眼泪呢。”小狐狸说。说不定她偷偷借用了一点女巫的魔法。后来夜幕降临，他们各自回家，安静入睡。

故事就这样结束了。

Fin.


	3. 2012-09-19 睡前故事：Eternity

有一天，当小狐狸去海边去找大白猫的时候，她发现他不见了。

虽然小狐狸想过很多次会不会哪天大白猫觉得讨厌她了，或者是因为什么别的外因就一走了之，就此消失，但前几天大白猫给她的贝壳还挂在她的脖子上，告诉她这是不可能的事。

那时候小狐狸从一个吵吵嚷嚷的场合回来，径直跑去大白猫那里，把脑袋搁在沙滩上耍赖说想找个安静的地方。于是大白猫说：“你今天别回去了就睡海边好不好？我给你舀满满一贝壳的海浪声。”然后用耳背蹭了蹭小狐狸。

虽然一开始被他拿出来的有人类脑袋那么大的海螺吓到（据说是很久以前从海里捞起来的），但是后来这枚手掌大的贝壳中确实传来让小狐狸世界里的一切都变得宁静的海浪声。大白猫说，完整的贝壳和海螺在沙滩上是找不到的，只能下到海里去找。然后他跑过去在海边岩洞地面的芦杆上又加了一层又软又暖和的芦花，小狐狸就嗅着这样的清香入睡。

现在，这枚贝壳中除了好像能吞灭一切杂音的海浪声，还有她装进去的风的气息，成为了这个小小世界中最宝贵的东西。她站在海边踮起脚尖，拼命往远方望去。但除了一望无际的海和布满云朵的天空，被风吹得滚动起来的纯白沙粒和沉默的海边岩洞，她什么也没有发现。

该不会是互相拜访的时候走岔了吧。但那该是不会发生的。在这里，这点井井有条的事情还是能做到的。于是小狐狸想了想，最后来到了R窗前。R正盯着TR的屏幕敲打键盘，怀里抱着小熊，紧紧抿着嘴巴。小狐狸敲了敲窗子。

R转过脸，脸上是冷冰冰的神色。小狐狸缩了缩耳朵。R走过去打开窗户，把她放了进来。

“大白猫呢？”小狐狸一落地就细声细气地叫道，“你把我的大白猫弄到哪里去了？”

“大白猫又不是谁的东西，”R说，语气也是冷冰冰的，“猫不是能驯养的，那是妄想。”

小狐狸不知道接下去该说什么了，只好一个劲地重复：“可是大白猫呢，他去哪里了？”

“我们在吵架。所以大白猫没有了。”R看也不看小狐狸，只是盯着屏幕上一排一排闪现的文字，咬着自己的嘴。

“为什么……”小狐狸急得甩起尾巴，“可是大白猫和小狐狸没有吵架！你们为什么会吵架呢！”

“你们的世界里没有别人啊，没人会抢走大白猫。”R蜷起腿，支着下巴说，让小熊的爪子搭在她肩膀上，“这边的事情可要麻烦得多呢。”

“可是你刚才说大白猫不是我的东西……那Lan就更不是什么人的东西了吧？”小狐狸用爪子扒拉着地面说。

“是啊，所以大概是我在无理取闹吧。”R歪过脑袋盯着小狐狸栗色的眼睛，“可是没办法。以前我也有很多朋友呢，结果这个飞出国啦，那个去找另一半啦，再来一个各种公务缠身啦……虽然他们也不是我的东西，但总会觉得有种被带走了什么的感觉。”

小狐狸完全没听明白。

“唔……没关系。我喜欢小狐狸，不会让你遇上这种事的。”

小狐狸眨了眨眼睛：“我也喜欢大白猫！就算你们吵架，这个也不会变。”

R脸上露出一副“这可糟糕了”的神情，然后气呼呼地把脸转到屏幕这边。“你和那家伙一样头脑不清醒了。不过我也没指望狐狸的脑容量会有多大……”她看了屏幕上冒出来的字句，又开始用拳头敲打桌子：“那家伙又在兢兢业业地解释呢，好像只要把前因后果和各种经过讲明白了全世界都会高兴起来。但是高不高兴和事情究竟是怎样又有什么必然的关系呢。”然后她推开椅子，搂住小熊在墙角哭起来。小狐狸彻底糊涂了。

“以前也被一个很好的人责备过，”R说，“明明一直有人在身边，却为什么总是执念于离开这种事呢，而且好像越来越严重了。‘又没人理了’‘是不是被人讨厌了’‘为什么只有我被留下来呢’……‘现在在我旁边的人，总有一天也会被抢走或者自己离开，这才是现实’……”

小狐狸扬起脑袋说：“我们是哪里都不去的……”

“可是在这边，就算知道这个也还是偶尔会被什么事情惊动，从而害怕起来，”R说，“所以才会想要偶尔挑起点事端，好像这样就能提醒自己和对方……”

“为什么……不是说不吵架才是好的吗。”小狐狸睁大眼睛。

“那家伙也明白不了，所以拼命解释。你们短路到一块儿去了。”R擦着眼睛说，“想想你耍赖的时候，难道不是在大白猫越不方便的时候越想打扰吗，一定要他放下别的东西来陪你玩为止。你也是坏孩子呢，不过很高兴吧。”

“但是在这里并不能满足这样的愿望，”R继续说，“所以再怎样闹腾最后也要收敛起来，然后好好道歉。因为世界不是我们这一小撮人的。每个人都被周围的人与关系撕扯着，分裂成不同的面相。这是最基本的规则之一，不认可的话，正常的交际也无法进行了。你刚才说‘Lan不是任何一个人的’，何止如此。就连我所能看到的，也一定只是众多面相中微小的碎片而已。……如果是特别的人的话，也许会多看到一些碎片。但完整的形象是无法奢求的，也许无法掌握在任何一个人，哪怕自己的手中。在有小狐狸之前，女巫们是这样说的。但是你不记得了，我觉得这样比较好。”

小狐狸觉得自己的脑容量大概是真的不太够，但她并不认为这件事会影响到她和大白猫的世界。从R的表情看出来的。那已经不是生气的表情，反倒有点担忧的感觉。

“我最喜欢你们了，”R说，把脸藏在小熊的脑袋后面，伸出手去抚摸小狐狸柔软的脖颈和脊背，“你们是怎样对待自己的宝贝，我也是怎样对待你们的。我把自己最好的东西给你了，不好的尽量一点也不让你沾染。所以你在大白猫旁边能够做到我不能做到的事。最最最棒的一点是，在你们那里别的复杂的东西一概不存在……”

“谁不会羡慕和喜欢呢，”她接着说，用红红的眼睛看着小狐狸，“你们是永恒的碎片中的现时。”

小狐狸回到海边的时候，发现大白猫和往常一样安静地趴在沙滩上，面朝着大海，蓝眼睛里映出辽阔的景象。小狐狸开心地跑过去，为了惹他高兴又玩起了追逐自己尾巴的游戏。大白猫盯着尾巴笑起来。“发生什么事了吗，你今天好像特别精神啊。”他说。

小狐狸蹭过去挨着他趴下。“唔，”她说，“今天有好消息。我们会永远这样哦。”

“是吗。”大白猫打了个呵欠，懒懒地躺下。他之前趴在小狐狸的树上和她垂着尾巴彻夜聊天，已经困得不行了。小狐狸一直用爪子拍他的尾巴，不让他睡觉。

“是真的！”她说。话音落下，飘渺的海风依然。

Fin.


	4. 2012-09-22 三句话故事：空椅子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by Lanceliel

小狐狸发现了一张椅子。

椅子沉默着，向她吐露出一个秘密——

它被时光之河的流水冲刷出的缝隙里，夹着一根金色的狐狸毛。

Fin.


	5. 2012-10-18 睡前故事：WAITING

有一天，小狐狸突然不想从树洞出来。于是大白喵对她说，我在洞口守着，你安心睡一觉。

于是小狐狸就钻进树洞蜷起来睡了。过了一天，她从洞口探出脑袋问：“大白喵你还在吗。”

大白喵说：“我还在呢。”于是小狐狸又钻回树洞去睡了。

又过了一天，小狐狸又问：“大白喵你还在吗？”

大白喵说：“还在呢。”于是小狐狸又钻了回去。

第三天、第四天、第五天都是这样。小狐狸每天都问：“大白喵你还在吗？”每天，大白喵都会趴在洞口回答：“我在呢。”小狐狸就这样睡了许多天。然后从某一天开始，她突然不再从洞口探出脑袋问了。

大白喵仍然守在洞口，就这样守了许多天。也许小狐狸这一觉只是睡得比较久。

到最后大白喵终于觉得奇怪，凑到洞口附近，小声地问：“小狐狸你还在吗？”

过了一会儿，传来了小狐狸的爪子踩在洞里枯草上窸窸窣窣的声音。“我一直都在呢，”她说，眨了眨眼睛看着大白喵，“我只是在等你和我说话。”

Fin.


	6. 2012-10-19 睡前故事：临川

趁大白喵不在的时候，小狐狸偷偷叼着一个小布书套跑到海边，然后把它藏进了大白喵住的洞穴里。书套整体是浅蓝色的，但是不像大白喵喜欢的天空那样浅，也不像他的眼睛那样蓝莹莹的。不过小狐狸喜欢白色料子上的浅米色的花纹。这个书套是她从一个热爱着云的孩子那里要来的，她告诉小狐狸说它的名字叫临川。小狐狸想了很久，觉得自己从前似乎在大河边住过，并且很喜欢很喜欢那些奔流不复的水。这些质感粗糙的料子和大河一样给她一种温柔的视觉印象。

然而现在在她面前的是海。她开始觉得，海对自己而言太大了，看不到边，同时是不是也太神秘了。她就坐在海边默默地想，尾巴一动也不动。不一会儿她就开始走神想些乱七八糟的事，比如蹈海这个词为什么被造得如此浪漫、波浪上的白色泡沫如此动荡汹涌怎么会是小人鱼的灵魂等等。

她有点想找大白喵，想对他说我在你的岩洞里藏了一个礼物哟。

可她最终还是在海边蜷起来，把脑袋搁在毛茸茸的尾巴上。不说的话，这个东西会被弄丢吗，会被潮气氤坏掉吗。……唔。反正，已经弄丢了够多的东西了。她想。不知道的话就没有等待，弄丢了也不会惋惜。

就像大江大河中的水稳稳当当地流过，映出的永远是灰蒙蒙的天气，永远心平气和。就算在其中弄丢了所有重要的东西，水面也不会有任何表情。所以可以倾倒的吧，用所有等不到的东西来换取河川的平和。

就这样，小狐狸突然不再喜欢海了。

Fin.


	7. 2012-10-20 睡前故事：隔空喊话

这天，小熊在R的书桌上打盹的时候，突然开始想念起Jack。

虽然R在桌上放了一只戴圣诞帽的小小熊陪她在床上还有小狗趴在她旁边，可是小熊仍然觉得有点寂寞。她最近开始不喜欢R老是粘着她。R在看书看电影或者打字的时候抱着她的话，不知不觉就让她别扭起来。比如胳膊摆得不舒服啦，脖子勒得透不过气啦，蝴蝶结又给蹭松啦，脑袋挤到桌子啦……等等。她觉得趴在床栏杆上，每天向在底下走来走去的R打招呼就很好。

然而R很固执地做什么都要抱着她，这几天尤甚。半夜凌晨的时候，R还老是把脸埋进她毛茸茸的脖子里打瞌睡，有时候还抽抽嗒嗒的。所以小熊身上现在都是晚饭味、咖啡味和一点点咸味。等到R终于合上TR的盖子钻进被子里，小熊才可以趁她睡着了偷偷爬出来，坐在床头透口气。她隔着蚊帐盯着天花板上的一小块光亮发呆。那是房间对面的盥洗室的光亮，有时候小熊能借着这光看清楚R的脸，一副挺白痴的样子，大概睡着了都是这样。那只叫小软同样也是粉红色的狗就趴在她脑袋边上，整晚睁着眼睛。R很少抱它，因为它太瘦了。一个旧的布偶剩不下多少棉花。但是小软还是夜复一夜地忠于职守。有时候它的尾巴会被R随手放下的老厚一本《圣经》压住，它也不抱怨什么。小熊觉得她没法做得像小软那么好。也许一只安静沉默没有表情的布偶才是最能长久的，而她自己除了露出笑容外别无选择。如果露出其它表情的话，R的母亲就会拿针和线重新固定她的嘴巴。可是R每天在她嘴上落下太多亲吻，让她实在是不想再笑了。所以她才总是在R从课上回来让她不能消停之前抓紧打一个盹。就在这时候她开始想念Jack。

那时候他们都还被包在塑料纸里，挤挤挨挨地堆在一起，没有名字，身上只有工厂里的塑胶味和亚光绒的味道。她有点不能确定在她旁边的哪一只是Jack，他们总共只说过几句话。

“你难受吗？”好像是挡在她前边的那只小熊说，“我往外边挪一挪。”

小熊什么也没说。

“这样你就能看到那边桌上有一盆绿油油的东西。是什么植物我说不好。”那只小熊继续道。

“我看见了，”小熊回答，“很漂亮。”

后来他们就被从大堆的玩具中拿了出来，封进颠簸的袋子里。再后来R告诉她那只小熊有了一个名字叫做Jack，然而她并没有提到这个名字的由来。小熊没别的事情可干的时候就反反复复念叨着这个名字，直到她对这个词熟悉得过了头以至于每个音节都失去了意义。她也有一个名字，只不过R和她自己都不太喜欢所以很少提到。一直沿用那个名字只是因为它是一个重要的人帮忙取的。

R还告诉她Jack现在整天坐在书堆里，偶尔身上落满了灰。他甚至开始做梦，梦里一片湛蓝。小熊就靠在书柜边缘翻来覆去地咀嚼着这些少得可怜的信息，它们沉在她的内心如此之深都快要烙进她体内的棉花里。JackJackJack她想着他身上和她一样的短短的粉色绒毛和软绵绵的拳头。她知道R有时候会隔空替那个漠然的家伙抱一抱Jack，有一次Jack还去了火车站一路趴在R的行李上陪她回来。于是小熊想，她可不可以就坐在这个只有白炽灯、涂了木纹漆的桌面还有无趣书籍的地方隔空喊话给他听。

“JA——CK……”她沉着地、缓缓地拖长了调子默念，“你——昨天——做了梦吗？做梦——是什么样子的？”

“你——还坐在书堆里吗？”

“你也是——一直——笑着的吗？”

小熊说了很多句话，但是没有得到回音。她只好仍然一脸微笑地和戴圣诞帽的小小熊一起坐在桌边，直到R踹开门，扔下书包，把一直攥在手里的手机拍在桌上，然后一把揽过她直接把整张脸埋进她柔软的小小的怀抱里。

于是她沉默地用两只小短爪勾住了R的脖子。“JA——CK。”在小熊脑海深处的某个地方，呼唤名字的声音如同一根细弦，砰地绷断了。

Fin.


	8. 2012-10-21 睡前故事：La Mitad

今天是第四个睡前故事，R想集齐七个故事再开始打怪。现在距离她决定不理Lan、不和他说话已经过去了72小时还多。Lan还是毫无反应的样子。

如果现在忍不住跑去说：“喂你都没发觉我不理你吗？”

得到的回答多半是：“诶？你不理我？……我以为你只是没什么事情需要找我orz。”然后就是各种缠问为什么生气什么的。想起来要解释一通就觉得精疲力竭。想起来解释完之后用不了多长时间一定再犯就更加精疲力竭。

其实就算等到七天，估计Lan的回答也不会有什么区别。M有一次也是因为生气而把她的基友一甩半年没有只字片语的联系。而那还是在一个城市里。结果在M要飞走之前终于念着往日情面再去找他的时候，他一脸傻笑地出现了，对半年的空白期毫无察觉。对，以为她只是没啥需要联系他的事情。

所以后来M告诫了R无数遍，自己生气的时候如果耍这种小把戏来想惹对方生气的话，是完全没有效果的。到后来只会慢慢开始习惯这个人的半缺席状态，觉得每天少了那几条短信几通电话也死不了人。再然后，从能背下这个人的号码演变成了翻通讯录的时候自动选择性无视之。到最后，觉得捡不捡起来这段联系都无所谓。这就是分崩离析的开始。

现在M甚至不知道她的基友在实验室养猫。一只很可爱的黑色纹占多数的三花，长相楚楚可怜——如果是以往的话，那只猫说不定都被她抱走了；而那个基友也不知道她现在在课上搬砖搬得不亦乐乎，每天都创造出一个新宇宙——如果是以往的话，他对每天晚上她家阳台上的天气都了如指掌。

后来M和他唯一的关联就是把他告诉她的星星的名字转述给R，然后她发现自己已经差不多都忘了；如果不说的话她甚至都记不起来曾经有一段时间每天拿着电话披着外套，用花露水武装着自己在阳台上看着夜空快乐地讲电话。所以她说R你要是有什么地方不满的话一定要直说啊！千万别像我这样！

可是R还是傻乎乎地这么做了。她拿不出其他的武器，而沉默又是这么微不足道、无足轻重，必定被忽略。

感觉不到必要的情绪也许只是距离的错。既没有表情又没有调号的文字，其意义可以被信息的接收者或者发出者蓄意添加的emoticon随意篡改。或者是太有逻辑的头脑找不出一个平凡事件当中任何足以戳到情绪的点，也许他只是把一个布偶放错了地方，构成不了任何有实际意义的错误。

R也尝试直说，但想来想去似乎要抱怨的地方总也一样。你不回信。你不理我。你让我等得太久。你忘记了太多事。你对我送你的东西不好。而这几个理由又是如此狗血淋漓，说出来超过两次都让她觉得自己像个挥着鞭子威逼无辜路人的老太婆，啰啰嗦嗦死缠烂打。

其实也只是有点离不开而已。

上次被一个人扔着走夜路回去之后，R基本上就和那些同行的基友和平断交。扔着不管还不是最严重的错误，之后对于是否平安到达的不闻不问才是最让人心灰意冷的地方。危危纸说那些人大概只是毫无这方面的意识，也就是二而已吧，不用敏感过度。但是对于R来说这些就是对名义上的基友毫不在意的表现。

我宁愿不要朋友，也不想在对我毫不在意的人身上浪费感情。那种人的话在饭桌上逢场作戏就够了。

也许危危纸说的敏感过度也是对的。之前就被老师问过，比较怕睁开眼睛所有人都背向你，还是比较怕睁开眼睛所有人都不见了？

比较怕前者。如果根本没有人在的话，就不会发出声音试图传达到对方的耳朵里。但一旦发出了声音，被传达者却没有回应的意思，这一点对R来说更为可怕。惧怕对方不在意，惧怕已经落在自己身上的注意力被分给别人。

也许这也是占有欲的一种。

也不是不会想也许只是忙吧……总是会有这种情况的啦。不过是偶尔漏掉一句晚安。Lan的话作息时间很奇怪，正好碰到在补觉或者洗澡也说不定。但是忍不住抱怨给M听的时候她说“你这是在替他打掩护吧。”

这是掩护，不是掩护？为什么Lan的做法和上次自己替R的医生朋友出的主意不一样？（Lan会问“啥是医生朋友？什么时候的事？”吧。）偶尔特别躁狂的时候，等短信回音的时间会从十一点半一直到凌晨两点。期间看掉半本书，在草稿本上随手涂些小画。

谢谢你给我创造了这么多空余的阅读时间和练习绘画的时间。还有那些每天查三遍邮箱、进楼门第一件事就是看通知邮件的小黑板的日子。然后等到不等了。

以后不要东西了。你答应的事情也当没答应过。这样比较好过。

M也有过一张明信片等个几个月的日子，事实证明那个注定要和精密仪器共度一生的人根本就没有寄出东西。后来她费尽心思试图对她BF描述那段时间她是多么难过的时候，那个彻头彻尾的理工男质朴地回答：“我的话，只在发了一个通知要求必须回复的时候会有这种心情……”

这番话让R相信了你们是真二，不是坏人。以后就算收到了任何纸片，想做的第一件事就是把它扔垃圾桶吧。期待的心情是很禁不起消磨的，提醒了上百次之后终于拿到的东西更是耻辱的见证，就像自己没本事让别人出于自发的感情给予而强夺来的一样。这很难理解吗？

等待的过程让人觉得自己丧失了理义，看到自己似乎是毫无价值。这和对什么表白不置一词任其自生自灭是比拒绝更加残酷的行为同理。而R也实在没有精力去描述这种负面情绪的程度，因为每个人只有在自己里面才能体会到百分之百的痛苦。这个事实无法逾越，所以算了。Lan有成百上千个理由觉得R每天在说的事情都是废话，抱怨的东西都无关痛痒，每天把自己的脑细胞浪费在纠结这种无意义的问题上，而且每次说的问题都一样（这几句话我是不是已经写过几遍了）。但是所有的理由都是一个理由就像所有的火都是火一样。

就是无所谓而已。

R离Lan确实比西伯利亚的一个树桩近不了多少。

Fin.


	9. 2012-10-22 睡前故事：Cold War Mission Failed

小狐狸终于等到了大白喵和她说话。于是她钻出树洞使劲蹭了蹭大白喵，并且告诉了他藏书套的地方。

所以这天Lan回家的时候，看见家门口蹲着一只叼着包裹的蓝眼睛的大白喵。他招呼也没打一声就直接跑进了Lan的屋子，扔下包裹，然后爬上床和Jack窝在一起。也许因为是阴天，他觉得不太暖和。

Lan对他伸出胳膊，于是大白喵的阵地转移到了他怀里，毛茸茸的尾巴从他膝上垂下来摆来摆去。Lan看了包裹里的书套、附言还有短信之后问大白喵：“小狐狸有说什么吗？”

大白喵这时正努力想让自己横着挂在他的脖子上，就像一条巨大的喵围巾。他的爪子把Lan的衣服挂出好些细小的线团。

等大白喵终于在肩膀上趴舒服了，他对Lan说，R要小狐狸拜托大白喵告诉Lan，她来补上这四天的晚安。

【计划失败。七篇故事打怪任务到此结束。】

Fin.


	10. 2012-10-29 睡前故事：Narcissus

从前，有一个人，他爱上了那喀索斯。但是谁都知道，他的爱情必定有始无终。

于是，他决定成为那喀索斯。

过了很久，他的姿态，神情，甚至样貌都像极了那个神明般完美的少年。然而他日日坐在池边，心中充满哀痛。

他不可能成为那喀索斯。因为他永远都无法爱上自己。

  
Fin.


	11. 2012-11-01 睡前故事：大白猫讲不出故事

小狐狸想要一个故事。她挠着大白猫洞口的地面以示自己不依不饶的态度，沙地上被刨出了一个大坑。想不出故事的大白猫在洞里团团转，踩得芦苇垫子上压出一个大圈。 

小狐狸等了很久，还是不见大白猫出来。她探头进洞里一看，大白猫已经不见了。 她生气地在芦苇垫子上踩了好几脚。 

哼。她转头离开，却看到大白猫站在洞口无奈地看着她。 

“……这个，你要不要？”他低下头把一个亮晶晶的东西放在地上。 一颗蓝色的水晶球。里面有一片银色的星星。

“对不起……我今天想不出故事。”大白猫退后一步，缩起来小心翼翼地看着小狐狸。 “可以用这个……代替故事吗？”他知道小狐狸不高兴了。

“这是什么？”小狐狸问。

“银河。”大白猫顿了一下，又补了一句，“我每天就是看着它想故事的。” 

“星星们的故事，都给你吧。……可以么？”他歪头看着小狐狸。

小狐狸突然不生气了：“这个你还是留着吧。少一个故事不算什么，可是没有星星的话就太寂寞了。”

“喵ΦωΦ。”不过大白猫已经决定要把这些星星送给小狐狸了。决定要送的礼物，就已经不是他自己的东西了。 

于是小狐狸想了又想，决定送给大白猫一棵能长出很多故事的幼苗。大白猫把它种在离海稍微远一点的小坡上，然后每天跑去浇水，看那棵苗越长越高，开出花来，最后结出各种各样的故事。

小狐狸也会把那个水晶球放在她的树洞里面，好像那是照亮身侧的有着温和光亮的灯。每天睡前她都能听见星星们相互窃窃私语地讲述着故事。 

就这样，小狐狸有了数不清的蓝色的故事，大白猫也有了数不清的绿色的故事。 

Fin.


	12. 2012-11-17 睡前故事：玻璃瓶子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事蓝本 by Lanceliel

小狐狸有一个瓶子，瓶子的里面是空的。她总是把这个瓶子抱在胸前，一有人经过就背过身去，不让别人看。后来她遇到了大白猫。大白猫安静地坐在她后面，最后说：“那是个漂亮的瓶子。”

“一点也不漂亮，”小狐狸说，露出瓶子的一个小角给大白猫看，“上面打满了补丁。”她一点也不喜欢这个瓶子。可这是她的瓶子，没法扔掉，而且她也没有别的瓶子了。

大白猫歪着脑袋说：“碎过的瓶子更漂亮。”

“为什么？”小狐狸有点恼火。

“我听过一个故事，”大白猫甩了甩尾巴，“某个星球的文明拥有高超的玻璃制造技术，即使是碎掉的玻璃制品也能够复原。但就算粘回去了，裂痕还是存在的。摔过的玻璃瓶子由于它自身的经历产生了改变，成为了独一无二的瓶子——没有任何瓶子的裂纹会和它一样。这是长得全都一模一样的新瓶子不会有的美。”

小狐狸还是抱着那个瓶子不撒手，嘟嚷着“就是不漂亮……”不过那之后，虽然她还是见到人就背过身去把瓶子藏起来，但在大白猫面前偶尔会指给他看玻璃上的某些裂痕，告诉他是怎么回事。

后来小狐狸开始学会让这个空瓶子派上用场。她在里面养了一条鱼，是从大白猫家旁边的海里捞上来的。鱼虽然很小，但是已经足够让小狐狸感到开心了。

“鱼！”大白猫盯着瓶子看。

小狐狸很害怕，把瓶子抱起来背过身去。如果鱼被大白猫吃掉的话，瓶子又会变空，一点用处也没有了。

“唔……”大白猫把爪子收起来团成一团，“你放心，我不会为了吃鱼试图喝干瓶子里的水……鱼的话，海里还有很多呢。”

“大白猫烤的鱼很好吃。”小狐狸小声说，“……今天去海边的小山丘散步吗。”

大白猫点点头。于是他们就从草原向着有海腥味的风吹来的方向出发了。瓶子被小狐狸小心地放在洞口，里面的那尾鱼用嘴轻轻戳着瓶壁，看着被道道裂痕割开的色彩斑斓的世界。

Fin.


	13. 2012-11-25 睡前故事：礼物

今天是大白喵的生日。早晨，他和往常一样整好洞穴里的芦苇垫子，来到海边呼吸清晨的新鲜空气。其实，在这样辽阔的海边，时间仿佛和风景一样是固有而难以变动的。而生日这种东西，说到底也是人类发明的仪式。它本身和别的日子并没有什么不同。

小狐狸大概会来拜访他，不过这也是她经常做的事。他坐在海边仔细掂量了一下自己的心情，拿不准是否在今天多出了某些特别的期待。不过她不来也没有什么。他恰好也愿意就这样独处一整天，盯着看远处难以停落的白色鸥鸟，听纯净的风声。

一切总是非常安静的。

他用白爪子扒拉着地上的细沙，然后站起来跳了几下，留下了几个爪印。然后他又退后几步，任由这些爪印被海浪冲走了。

“唔。”他俯下脑袋，趴在了自己的爪子上。

这时候小狐狸正在穿过草原与海边之间的旷野。她想和大白喵一起庆祝生日。不过说是庆祝，除了和平时一样追逐打闹一番或者沉默地散步，也没有什么别的事情好做吧。她无论如何也想不出怎样让这个日子显出一点点特别来。

她想过采些小花或者果实装在树叶和树枝做成的篮子里带给大白喵，邻居云雀太太还说愿意借给她一根漂亮的羽毛，但她知道这些东西怎样也比不上天空、大海和云间的夕照，作为礼物来讲实在是太过普通了。她只好懊丧地坐在自己的苹果树下发呆，直到整片草原都已经被升起的太阳照得亮通通的，显得那么生机勃勃。

要是能把这种气氛、这种颜色送给大白喵就好了。小狐狸想。可是它们转瞬即逝，也不是她所能带走的东西。那是神明给所有人的礼物。直到来到了海边，看到团起在沙滩上的白色身影时，她仍然觉得相当遗憾。

大白喵看见了小狐狸，小跑着迎了过来，然后用耳背蹭了蹭小狐狸的下巴。小狐狸用额头蹭了蹭大白喵的脖子，算作打招呼。

“生日快乐。”小狐狸说。

“唔！”大白喵笑了笑歪过头。因为大白喵笑了，小狐狸也高兴起来。他们像往常一样在海边蹓跶。小狐狸爬到岩壁上去找海鸥的蛋，但是她一点也不饿，所以也只是撞来撞去地吓唬着那些鸟。受惊的海鸟纷纷展开翅膀，像被岩壁抖落了一般簌簌地掉下去，半途又猛地飞升，天空和大海之间尽是它们灰白色的影子。小狐狸回头看了看低处的大白喵，他正仰起脖子看着这番景象。

大概要责怪我淘气了吧。小狐狸想。不过鸟群飞起来的样子真漂亮啊。这也是自然的赐予。然后她窜了下来，重又落到沙地上。大白喵什么也没说，只是偶尔停下来研究一会儿地上散落的漂亮石子和残缺不全的贝壳。小狐狸跟在他后面，也看着那些石子。即使不能明白大白喵从中看到了什么，知道它们是对大白喵而言是美的也足够了吧。

于是，小狐狸拿出了从家里带来的绑礼物用的丝带，开始把蓝色的那根系在大白喵的尾巴上，打了一个蝴蝶结。然后她把红色的那根系在自己的脖子上，也打了一个蝴蝶结。大白喵转过身好奇地看着她。

“礼物。”小狐狸说，然后甩了甩尾巴。

Fin.


	14. 2012-11-29 睡前故事

有一个孩子，天生就爱唱歌。他唱得很好，任何人都陶醉于他的歌声。但在言语上，他却没那么擅长。

可是这个少年的歌声有超出语言的力量，所以那些无法用语言表达的、强烈的感情和愿望，他用歌声代替语言来表达。   
他唱得越多，就越少用语言。最后，他完全不再说话了。他失去了使用语言的能力。

相应地，他的歌声无人可比。声振林木，响遏行云。

“这是神明的语言，不是用来同人类一起生存的。”

所以神把他召走了,放他在天上唱歌。因为他的心愿纯洁强烈，所以放出的光芒耀眼夺目。久而久之，再没有人记得他人类时的样子，因为即使是天使，也大多因为光芒过于强烈而无法直视。

后来，天上的故事传到了地上。这时候，离少年活着的时代已经过了太久。人类已经忘记他们曾经有过一个这样的孩子，那美丽歌声的传说也已佚失了。

于是新的传说诞生了。

人们拼凑着从天使那里道听途说来的片段，推测出这团光焰是一条满是眼睛的蛇，长着六个翅膀。于是人们把他叫做Seraph。不过他已经在天上了，所以地上的人类怎么说都已经与他无关。他只要一直唱下去就很高兴了。

Fin.


	15. 2012-12-04 睡前故事：来跳个舞吧

小姑娘走在镇子里的小路上，黑裙子的白色蕾丝领子像蛰伏在她背上的蝴蝶翅膀。太阳让她在身后拖了个小小的影子。她端着一朵细瘦的向日葵，营养不良的花盘还没有手掌大，却已经足以让软弱无力的花茎打了个不小的弯。她穿过教堂投在小广场上的凉阴和冷飕飕的主祭室，来到了后院的墓地里。还没到中午，墓碑、墓石与各式塑像还没被晒得发烫，蝉声却已经很嘹亮了。墓园边缘有座新坟，墓碑的式样很简朴，只在长方形碑的正面刻了些许缠绕的蔓纹，样子显得很仓促。墓石边上还没来得及长出青草。

小姑娘在这座墓前停住，理好裙子跪了下来。她把那朵小小的向日葵放在墓石上，同残存的未打扫的花瓣摆在一起。然后她合上双手，开始祈祷。

她专心致志地念着祷文，感受着肩头阳光的暖意与膝下冰凉的泥土，什么别的声音都没有听到。等她再睁开眼睛，抬起头，最先看见的却不是墓碑，而是轻轻踏在墓碑上的那双脚。

“我听到了。站起来吧。”

小姑娘讶异了一秒钟。原本站在窄窄的墓碑上的少年蹲下来俯身看着她，张开背后那对翅膀保持着平衡。那好像鸽子的翅膀，雪白雪白的，小姑娘想，不过要更大，更透亮，也许属于天鹅或者鹳鸟那种更优雅的动物。她看得都快忘记了礼貌，赶紧站起来掸了掸裙子，双手交握放在身前，这才抬头看清少年的脸。和所有的天使一样，那是一张毫无特征的面孔，说不上漂亮或者圣洁，大概是对见到他们的人类暗示着遗忘的美德。他的上衣和裤子都是黑色的，很宽松，抬起手的时候会露出一截小臂。他就这么托着下颌看着小姑娘，丝毫没有威严的样子。

“偶尔有机会能做点称我心意的事情，我就来了。”他解释说。声音也是不急不缓的。

“天使不是只要呼告就一定会来的吗？”小姑娘反问。

少年笑了：“那可不一定。对我们而言，大多数的祈祷都没什么意义。”他轻巧地跳下墓碑，“你倒是告诉我，为什么想让你哥哥回来？然后我再决定要不要答应你。”

小姑娘垂下眼睛，踌躇了一会儿。“我做了错事，”她使劲拧着双手说道，“以往这个时候，哥哥都会和我一起划船到湖那一头的小岛去。岛上有向日葵田，我们一起帮那里的农人扎稻草人或者盖鸟屋，还去附近的林子里玩。不过从去年开始哥哥就病了。我本以为到了能去岛上的时候他就会好起来，我们再一起划船。可是他没有。于是我生气了。啊！我知道自己根本不该生气的——其实我非常难过！他总是一个人在房间里，已经很久没有和我说话了，也不让我靠近他。他的脾气变得非常不好。我不想再呆在屋子里，就自己到湖边找到那条小船，到了岛上。到了那里却发现所有的景色都索然无味。我这才发现自己做了多傻的事，可又不愿意服输，一直在向日葵丛里躺到晚上才回去。……谁知道会发生这种事呢！”她抽抽嗒嗒地哭起来。低下头用袖子擦了擦眼泪，“他一直都是那么好的哥哥！就连生病的时候也把吃的东西让给我。也许他只是害怕，又不好意思表露出来，这样才显得脾气坏吧。我居然为这个生他的气！结果我就只剩下这朵不小心从岛上带回来的花了……可是现在它也凋谢了……”

少年抱着胳膊站在一边。“这是再普通不过的理由了，”他说，“何况让死者复生，无论怎样都是不可能的。”

“你都来了呀……”小姑娘像又犯了错一般小声说，“你不是来帮我的吗？”

“不过，”少年收着翅膀来回踱了几步，“暂时让你们见面还是有可能的。如果你肯付足够的代价的话，甚至可以把他一直留到日落。这样你们还有时间一起去岛上。你愿意吗？”

“代价？什么代价？”小姑娘问。

“这个嘛，”少年突然笑起来，把冰凉的食指放在她的额上，“你得和我跳舞，跳整整一个昼夜。”

“这样的话……”小姑娘抬起头，“就请把他留到日落吧。”

少年点了点头。“到时候你回这里来。可不能失约哦。”

于是小姑娘同她的哥哥一起划船来到了岛上。烈日让天空白瓷般耀眼。他们在齐腰高的向日葵田中奔跑，像呼唤亲人一样呼唤每一种鸟兽的名字；他们张开罗网捕捉空气中戏弄嗅觉的花香，赤脚踏进溪水里，摔倒在滑溜溜的石头上。他们用手捧着山泉，仿佛这辈子从不知道水为何物，又像幼鹿般追逐松鼠和野兔，还拿让人感到刺痒的草叶相互取乐。徐缓地踱着步子、渐渐西沉的太阳像冬日燃得枯燥的火炉般让他们感到焦渴。他们修好了稻草人被鸦群啄歪的胳膊，终于坐在岸边安静了下来。

哥哥给小姑娘做了一个花冠。“现在你配得上和天使跳舞了，”他说，“而且还远远不止呢。”

过了一会儿，他又说：“我倒是宁愿你不要这样做。”

“那又有什么关系！”小姑娘回答，“什么都比不上今天。”她环住哥哥的肩膀，吻了一下他的面颊。“我多爱你呀！”于是他们回到小船上，往墓园的方向划去。

黑衣的少年正在墓碑前面等着小姑娘。她走上前说：“你不知道我今天有多快乐，我要怎样感谢你呢？”

“和我跳舞就行了。”少年回答。

“这件衣服没关系吗？”小姑娘侧了侧身。

“不能再合适了，”少年说，“那花冠很美，谁都会羡慕我们的。”然后他浅浅鞠了一躬，作出邀请的手势，脸上带着漫不经心的笑容。小姑娘以孩子的姿态抓住了他的手。

“喂，别用这么大力。”少年笑道，揽住她的腰，“来吧，抓紧了。”他突然在落日的余晖中抖开翅膀，几乎扇起了云中的火焰。洁白的羽翼被整个染成了夺目的金色，通透得像由玉石雕成；羽翼下方则是浓重的暗影，边缘的光线则像利剑般刺入土壤。小姑娘往前迈了一步，地面却像幻影一样整个消失了。她尖叫一声，觉得自己就像一根羽毛一样失去了重量。她看不到任何实在的东西了，目之所及只有色彩，色彩，还有少年那张注定会被遗忘的面孔。

“听到音乐了吗？舞会开始了。”他轻声说，小姑娘几乎听不见他说的话，“要知道，天上的一个昼夜可是很长的啊。”

Fin.


	16. 2012-12-17 Ópalo

这天晚上小狐狸来找大白喵的时候带着一张纸。那是大白喵之前写的故事的小小片段。她把那张纸摊在海边，海上神秘的、蛋白石颜色的幽幽光线照亮了上面的字迹。

“唔？这个故事怎么了？”大白喵蜷着身子问，夜里陆上来的凉风轻轻拂动他背上蓬松的毛发。

“好喜欢，”小狐狸说，“喜欢到想马上见到你，告诉你这个。”然后她开始在海边踱来踱去，四只爪子刨着地。大白喵歪着头看着她，没有说话。小狐狸终于消停了，跑到大白喵旁边站定，甩了甩尾巴。

“你先前跟我说，写在里面的事情大都是真的吧？”

“唔。”

“真明亮。好像每个字都是在太阳光下写成的，”小狐狸说，“而且干净，快乐得没有一点杂质，让人读着就觉得开心。唔，术语很多，我也不是都明白，不过没关系。”

娴熟地运用着这些词语的大白喵向小狐狸展现了陌生的一面，是与平时不同的样子。聪明，敏捷，得意洋洋。小狐狸不禁觉得，那才是大白喵真正的样子吧。总是沐浴着光线——不管是日光还是星光——而且总是剔透的，就像夜晚的海和天上的星空，处在极暗的颜色被神秘光亮照亮的边线。

“记忆中每一点关于那个人的记忆就是一帧亮场，”小狐狸对着纸念出了最后一段话，“而那个人不在身边的时光则成为一组组暗场。无数帧亮场叠加起来达成长度惊人的曝光时间，又被暗场滤去原有的噪点，最后留下清澈深邃的夜空里炫目的星体轨迹，将一整夜的斗转星移浓缩在一瞬里。那无可替代的独特美丽耀眼得令人哭泣。”念完之后，她想了想，继续道：

“我从来没有见过有人这样写记忆对形象与事件的美化。这是我自己每分每秒都在体会到的事，却无论如何都找不到有效的语言来描述。”

虽然小狐狸更为推崇的是精当洗练的文字，然而这段话所涵盖的内容的跨越感，这种令人想要闭上眼、让整个星空映入脑海的引力是如此强大，甚至让“回忆”这个飘渺的动作都生动了起来。……就像让小狐狸看到了不曾见过的天光与不曾蒙受的恩泽。寒冷冬夜的星幕露出其基本的、精准的三角形状，给并不擅长仰望星空的小狐狸留下了凌冽却拥有无限内涵的印象。于是她也紧紧地蜷了起来，头顶是充满了无言暗喻的星辰轨迹，面前是属于大白喵的、在黑暗的水上浮着蛋白石光泽的海域。身处这样的场景之中，她想到了一个曾触到月亮的人类说过的话。那时他站在月球崎岖的表面上，仅仅举起一个指头就整个遮去了视野中那颗美丽的蓝色星球。

然而他说：“但我不觉得自己是一个巨人。我感到非常、非常的渺小。”

Fin.


	17. 2013-01-01 睡前故事：新年

小狐狸和大白喵约好，跨年的那天晚上要听大白喵讲故事。可是当小狐狸冒出来的时候，大白喵表示故事它坑了。

于是他们在地上团起来互相对视了二十分钟，直到时钟的长胳膊跨过了12。

“对不起……”大白喵说。

“没关系，反正已经新年了……”小狐狸摆了摆尾巴，“也只是想和大白喵一起过节而已……”

大白喵仍然团着，不说话。于是小狐狸就想着，还是说点什么吧。她叼来各种各样她喜欢的词句给大白喵看。“这个好虐！”“我喜欢这句话！”

大白喵说：“唔。”

于是小狐狸也说：“唔。”然后不知道怎么办了。所以小狐狸看着大白喵。

大白喵也用蓝眼睛看着小狐狸。

因为蓝眼睛，小狐狸想到了从前大白喵送她的蓝色水晶球。于是她跑回树洞，取出了那个小球。小球里的银河依然闪闪发光。小狐狸用爪子把它推给了大白喵。

“教我看星星吧。”她说。

TBC.（并没有）


	18. R她要走掉了

R造出小狐狸的时候，把自己最好的东西给了她。那是她所能想出来的最美好纯真的造物，但正因如此也非常脆弱，很容易就会坏掉。而且她犯了个错误，她给了小狐狸那只已经布满裂纹的玻璃瓶子，因为Lan说那个瓶子很漂亮。她本以为在小狐狸那里，瓶子会好起来。  
  
刚开始的时候确实是这样。可是让她没有想到的时候，Lan会对着那个瓶子最脆的地方，抡圆了用锤子锤下去。R痛得哭起来。Lan根本不知道自己做了什么，于是过来虎摸。被虎摸了的R觉得Lan还是很好，于是不再哭了。可是没几天，Lan又给了那个瓶子一锤子。“你到底是为什么要这样做啊？！”……“啊……我是不小心……”他说，虎摸了又哭起来的R，“我保证以后不会锤它了……”  
  
可是没过几天，他又不知怎么锤了下去。因为这次很不巧有好几个人同时在锤，瓶子一下就碎了。R大哭起来，哭着哭着她心里的女巫就醒了，在她心里种了厌恶的种子。因为R变得阴郁了，想象不出美好来，小狐狸受到了污染，所以死掉了。  
  
R抱着小狐狸继续哭着。她哭是因为小狐狸死掉了，也因为她发现自己不再喜欢Lan了。虽然她还是把他放在生活里很重要的位置，但她没法继续喜欢他了。女巫R说:“他是什么呢？不过是连样子和名字都没有的言语的集合罢了……他不懂得被爱……你们从来都不是对等的。不要再跟在他后面呼唤、求他和你说话了。他的承诺一文不值……”  
  
R花了一整个晚上试图把女巫赶走。但是女巫R一直喊着:“事不过三……再挣扎的话也只会让瓶子坏得更厉害而已。”  
  
于是早上的时候，R重新戴上了尖顶帽子，裹上了斗篷。她要回女巫之家了。大海和草原上的日出仍然那么美，再也看不到这样的风景了真遗憾，可是她更怕疼。“人们在哪里都不相爱……”她最后摸了摸小狐狸，“大白喵会寂寞吧，但Lan是不会哭的……”于是她带着只剩下一半的瓶子，沿着大白喵带她来时的路回去了，回到了那个银杏树渐渐枯萎死去，门槛和柱子都慢慢腐坏，人人都捂着自己缺了东西的心的大房子里。“也许有一天我能再把瓶子补好吧，”她想，“那我就是长大了。”

Fin.


	19. 2013-01-19 睡前故事

大白喵见到了一块透明的石头。不过他也不能确定这到底是不是一块石头。这么大一块是钻石的几率太低了。抓上去很硬的样子应该也不是石膏。运气好的话是水晶吧？虽然绝大部分情况下是块玻璃的可能性最大。

他带着“石头”去找小狐狸。总是想把漂亮的东西送给她。因为小狐狸也很漂亮呀——皮毛总是金灿灿的，栗色的眼睛里总是闪着光——不管是悲伤的时候还是高兴的时候小狐狸都像星星一样发出光来。大白喵想着小狐狸的事情心情愉快地一路小跑。

一个小时以后，小狐狸坐在大白喵对面，歪着头盯住那块透明的“石头”。

“这是什么？”她睁大了眼睛问。

“我也不知道。”大白喵伸过头去蹭了蹭他的小狐狸，挪到那团金色的毛皮边上蜷起来。

“送给你。”大白喵晃了晃尾巴，蓝缎带的蝴蝶结拂过“石头”表面。

“谢谢。”小狐狸用爪子把“石头”拿到眼前端详。“石头”是透明的，很干净的样子，里面并没有多少杂质。

大白喵因为礼物被收下了显得很高兴，绕着小狐狸转起圈来。小狐狸透过透明的“石头”去看他。

“咦？”

大白喵听她叫出声来，停下来问：“怎么了？”声音有点紧张、

“唔……”小狐狸还是盯着“石头”。刚才大白喵从自己眼前晃过去的时候她好像看到了什么。

“到底怎么了？”大白喵晃了晃尾巴走过来。

咦。真的有两条尾巴。上面的蝴蝶结也一模一样。小狐狸看得愣住了。她满脑子冒着问号的时候大白喵已经走到了身边，蹭了蹭自己。“你看到什么了？”大白喵凑过去问。

小狐狸越过大白喵的肩头向后看。确实只有一条尾巴呀。她把刚才看到的景象告诉大白喵。

“哦……”大白喵想了想，突然笑了起来，“这还真是一块石头啊。”

小狐狸不满地看着笑得快要眯起来的蓝眼睛：“你到底知道什么了？”

“这是一块冰洲石。”大白喵把石头拿远一点，然后把尾巴贴到石头后面。透过石头看过去，果然出现了两条尾巴。

大白喵退到石头后面透过石头看过来：“现在有两个大白喵了，你要一个吗？”

小狐狸仔细地盯着石头看，想了一会儿之后说：“要。”然后她问：“哪一只是我的？”

“这只。”大白喵在石头后面笑起来。他从石头背后走出来，在小狐狸身边躺下来露出肚皮，“这只是你的。”于是他们像往常一样闹腾起来。

Fin.


	20. 2013-01-30 睡前故事：梦貘

有一只貘，它喜欢吃梦。也有别的同类吃记忆，不过这只貘觉得梦比记忆要美味得多，虽然也更稀有。它是貘中的美食家。它不喜欢浓重的口味。它觉得光怪陆离的喧嚣梦境和嘈杂的记忆一样毫无价值，只追寻干净灵魂所做的恬淡梦境。昨晚，这位美食家循着清香进了一户人家。

它借着窗口漏进来的月光打量了一下。是个女孩子的房间，她怀里还抱着一只粉色小熊。小姑娘已经睡着了……不过，小熊很警惕地瞪着自己，一副戒备的样子。看起来，要吃到这个梦还得费一番功夫。貘小心翼翼地靠近熟睡中的小姑娘，同时注意着小熊的动静。

他仔细地嗅了嗅身边的空气。从小熊那里传来了强烈的警告气味。那是在说：不准靠近。使用了相当严厉的口吻。貘心里暗叹一口气，今晚大概是吃不成了。

它不屑于使用暴力。只能由干净灵魂产生的梦境——这么美丽的事物即便只是单纯地存在就能散发出让人心旷神怡的香气，强取豪夺没有多少好处。况且梦境就像花一样，从诞生的土壤中摘下之后，就算不吃掉也只会迅速凋零。所以它在不会激怒小熊的距离坐下来，远远望着这朵绽放在月光里的“花”。

似乎是个悲伤的梦。形似白色百合的花朵映着月光反射出一层幽蓝的华彩。花瓣上有微弱的光流动着，模糊了轮廓，看上去整朵花都像是用欧泊雕刻出来的。貘看得入了迷，连吃不到这个梦的遗憾都忘记了——半天之后它为此懊恼起来，毕竟光是投影出的形象就如此美丽的梦实在很少见。不过以后还能再找过来的。

小熊大约是看貘坐下不动也没有继续上前的意思，渐渐收起了攻击的意图，只是依旧很警惕地注意着这个闯入者。警告的气味消散之后，满房间只留下梦的清香。

貘忘记了时间，注视着几乎透明的梦境，想把这一幕尽可能地刻在自己的记忆里。真可笑，靠吞食记忆为生的貘居然有了不想丢失的记忆。被香气迷得错乱了吗？貘自嘲地想着，苦笑了一下，这才发现东方的天空已经开始泛白。没时间了。必须在太阳升起前离开。它最后深深望了一眼开始逐渐消失的梦，从窗户原路退出。

貘没有直接离开。它顺着外墙爬上楼顶，环顾了一圈四周的景色。虽然多半吃不到什么，但以后有空而且不饿的时候就过来看看吧，也许还能见到其他罕见的梦。它暗暗记下了这户人家的位置，这才一路小跑躲进阴影里离开。回头的时候视野里好像晃过了什么东西。貘抬头又看了看那个似乎有什么一闪而过的方位——

就在刚才它退出来的那扇窗户对面的楼顶上，一只不知哪来的大白猫很不客气地看过来，蓝眼睛毫无疑问正注视着自己。被发现了。貘迅速躲进影子里战略撤退。

大白猫沉默地目送了楼顶上那只难得一见的生物，然后扫了扫尾巴，又坐回去安静地望着它一直注视的某扇窗户。小姑娘还没起来。希望她今天醒来时心情愉快w。

  
  
Fin.


	21. 2013-02-08 睡前故事：狐狸饼干

这天小狐狸来找大白喵玩。大白喵藏在山洞里好几天了，不知道在做什么。小狐狸每次来都见不到他的踪影。小狐狸希望某一天能碰到大白喵出来。这一天大白喵终于出洞了。他蹲在洞口看着小狐狸，一句话也不说。小狐狸也蹲在洞口对面看着大白喵，一句话也不说。于是小狐狸就这样回去了。

第二天小狐狸还是来到了海边。大白喵见到小狐狸就抱住她的大尾巴，一句话也不说。小狐狸让他抱着尾巴，一句话也不说。之后小狐狸就这样回去了。

小狐狸回去之后就一直蜷在树洞里睡觉不想出来。大白喵也不来找她。后来小狐狸实在是睡不下去了，于是到洞口外面溜达了一圈。那时候还是凌晨，是草原上最冷的时候，在银色的月辉下面一切都是深蓝色的。草茎在夜风中低伏着，小小的蜗牛都从壳里钻出来趴在草尖上晒月亮。小狐狸想去爬自己经常爬的那座山，坐在那块大石头上看日出。可是没走多远她就觉得一阵扫兴，爬回去缩进了洞里，一直睁着眼睛直到太阳照到洞口。今天去海边的话能见到大白喵么，她想，然后在太阳下面伸了个懒腰，出发了。

小狐狸看见团在海边的大白喵的时候心里很高兴，但还是装作一副不很着急的样子慢悠悠地小步走了过去。然后她和大白喵并排在沙滩上团起来。海浪发出似乎能填满一切空隙的哗哗声。小狐狸转头看着大白喵，大白喵眨了眨海水一样的蓝眼睛。小狐狸决定蹭过去。她把一块饼干放在大白喵面前。那是一块金黄色的狐狸饼干，散发着香喷喷的奶油味。大白喵还没有吃早饭，一闻到就饿了。他还是看着小狐狸。

“给你吃。”小狐狸说，然后使劲蹭大白喵的脖子。

大白喵犹豫了一会儿，用白爪子小心地扒拉了一下饼干。

“不知道从哪里开始吃么？”小狐狸问。

大白喵想了想，先咬掉了尾巴。然后是脑袋。这样就没剩下多少了，可以一口气吃下去。金黄色的狐狸饼干被吃掉了。

“呜呜，被吃掉了。”小狐狸说，然后趴了下来。大白喵靠过来，侧过脑袋蹭了蹭。“小狐狸。”他说。

“呜呜。”果然还是离不开大白喵，好糟糕。小狐狸一边挤着蜷起一边想着。空气中仍然弥漫着好闻的奶油味道。

Fin.


	22. 2013-04-17 小狐狸和苹果树

很久很久以前，有一只金毛小狐狸。她在草原上闲逛的时候偶遇了一株苹果树树苗。那树苗年纪很小，枝子又细又光滑，开着天真的白瓣黄蕊的苹果花。正是温度渐渐起来、令人感到燥热的春天。小狐狸看见这些白花，立刻觉得清凉了。

“你好，”小狐狸对树苗说，“这些花真漂亮啊。”

树苗害羞地在一阵风中抖了抖叶子，一不小心抖落了一片花瓣。她心疼地哭丧着脸。

小狐狸用爪子踩了踩刚刚长出的绿茸茸的新草，围着苹果树苗转了一圈。“你会结苹果吗？”小狐狸问。

树苗展开身上的那些细枝：“会的，不过要等很久呢。”

“你会变高变大，然后长出一个树洞来吗？”小狐狸又问。

“会的，”树苗说，“不过那要等更久呢。”

“等你长出了树洞，我就住进去。”小狐狸甩着尾巴说，“住在这么漂亮的树里一定很开心。”她坐在树苗边上环顾四周。“这里风景真美。你看见那座小山了吗？半山腰有一块石头，从那里能看见云海里的夕阳。当然，我也喜欢爬山本身。一直爬到浑身冒着热气，皮毛上挂着清晨的露珠。”

树苗晃动着树枝尖：“真好。对我来说，光是站在这里看看也是不错的……”

“我可以讲给你听，山上的事情，草原另一边的事情，”小狐狸说，“如果你答应我住在你的树洞里的话。”

“那要很久很久……”树苗说，“不过等我长高了，是不是能看见山那边呢？”

“我不会爬树，”小狐狸说，“所以到时候你也要告诉我从上面看草原是什么样子的。”

树苗晃着小白花表示同意。

“快长大吧！”小狐狸蹦蹦跳跳地说，“那样我就能住在你的树洞里，太冷或者太热的时候就蜷在里面，整天整夜给你讲你想知道的东西。” 

于是小树苗把根茎伸到更深的地下，努力地喝水，努力地开花，努力地结果，使劲伸展着自己的枝桠。小狐狸时常来看她，绕着她跳来跳去，炫耀自己逮到的野鸡或者兔子。有时候，树苗会收起自己的花，悄悄地叹息。“年复一年地站在这里，都是因为我没有脚……”

小狐狸团在一边看着她：“我不能总留在一个地方，因为我没有根。”

就这样，小狐狸渐渐变成了大狐狸，后来又变成了老狐狸。树苗也渐渐变粗变高，冒出茂盛的冠来。可是她始终都没能长出一个能让狐狸住进去的树洞。“啊，已经过了太久了……我还这么年轻，可是你已经这么老。”树叶们发出忧郁的沙沙声。

老狐狸趴在树边茂盛的草丛里不说话。

“也许你得等到我也变老的时候，才能等到一个树洞……”苹果树又说。

老狐狸开始吃力地用爪子在地上刨土坑。“没有关系，你现在足够高了，可以告诉我从上面俯瞰草原是什么样子……我已经很久没有爬到那山上去了。”

苹果树沉默了一会儿：“上面和底下一样，什么都没有。不管从哪个方向看，草原都是这样的呀……”

“如果有树洞的话，”老狐狸继续刨着，“就能看到更多东西了吧。我听说，那里面有许许多多个世界……不，也许这也不是必要的。”她停下来喘了口气，“我希望我也能变成一棵树，站在同一个地方很多年，又沉默，又耐心，哪里也不必去，因为你们的根知晓一切……远比山那边的风景和打猎的技巧更深刻和重要的一切。”

苹果树摇头：“不……我什么都不知道呀。”

“你知道我变老，”狐狸说，“知道这些花和草枯萎又重生，天空又是怎样永恒的颜色。你马上就会知道我怎样死去，又怎样变成你的一部分。”

“我会长出一个树洞来，总会有办法的。”苹果树使劲晃着脑袋，弄得树叶都簌簌落下，“到时候，里面也会住着一只小狐狸……和以前的你一样。你不再等等吗？”

小狐狸从梦里醒来了。她环顾四周，自己的确是在熟悉的树洞里。旁边是大白喵送给她的那块蓝色的石头，星星在里面静静地、缓慢地旋转着，发出淡蓝的光。

原来是星星的故事吗，小狐狸想。也难怪，只有它们会知道那些古老的事。

她钻出了树洞。朝阳正好把草尖染成金色，身后的苹果树苍老虬结的枝干成为这明亮澄澈的景象中唯一凝滞的东西，仿佛将一切牢牢固定在地面，固定在此时此刻。她转过头，挂在树枝上的大白喵也已经醒了，眨着蓝眼睛看着她。

“早上好大白喵。”小狐狸甩着尾巴说。

“早上好小狐狸。”大白喵从树上跑下来，“睡得好吗？”

“嗯，多亏了星星们，做了一个好梦。”小狐狸说。

大白喵好奇地晃着蝴蝶结。“以后再告诉你。”小狐狸说。嗯，不过大概苹果树已经知道了吧。

Fin.


	23. 2013-04-18 太阳味道的故事

有一只喵，天生看不见。大概是因为失去视力只能靠其他方式感知环境，他的嗅觉特别灵敏。比如说今早起来的时候他就发觉闻到的青草味混杂了浓重的水味。一定是昨天晚上下过雨了。他这样想着从窝里爬出来，顿时浓烈的泥土味道扑面而来。他小心地踩了踩，泥土还有点软，踏上去会留个浅浅的脚印。

他在还留了一点雨水气息的草地上伸了伸懒腰，抖抖身体走了几圈。这片草地他已经很熟悉了，哪里有小坑哪里有草节都记得清清楚楚，跑起来也不会绊倒。

嗯？他停下来仔细嗅了嗅空气。虽然还没有听到脚步声，但确实有逐渐靠近的气味。是人？安全起见还是先躲起来的好。他循着记忆小跑进最近的一片麦冬里。缩在麦冬细长的草叶里，他朝着味道最浓的地方竖起耳朵。能听到草被折断的声音越来越近。确实是人。走得很慢。大概是女人。但她走路的方式过于小心了。

他的脑海里渐渐冒出了不妙的念头。已经被发现了？对方是朝着自己来的。他听说过有人会抓走野猫杀了吃掉，也有光杀不吃的。女人抱回去养的多。要跑吗？不过这个人身上的味道不一样。温暖干燥，相比今天阴冷潮湿的空气简直像是来自另一个世界。糟了，这种时候分心简直要命。回过神来那人已经走到身边了。

脚步声停下来了。布料摩擦的声音。那个人身上的味道突然重了很多。是蹲下来了吗？他无声地站起来准备逃跑。如果这个人想要抱住我的话就跑。他决定了。

但是来人似乎没什么恶意。她只是伸出手摸了摸猫头顶上的毛就开心地小声笑起来。听声音应该是个小姑娘。凑得这么近，猫倒是明白过来她身上的味道了。干燥、温暖，像木头一样有点粗糙。是阳光的味道。小姑娘的抚摸很温柔，小心翼翼的。他很喜欢这个味道，转过头来蹭了蹭正在抚摸他的那只带着体温的手。

他沉醉在这片阳光里，和那个不知道长什么样的小姑娘分享彼此的体温。双方都没有说话，直到她被似乎是朋友的人叫走。于是雨水的味道又一次将他包围。

不过他从她们的对话里听出来，这个带着一身阳光味道的姑娘似乎叫“阿”。好奇怪的名字。他晃了晃脑袋，从草丛里走出来。

还会再遇到的吧？他竟然已经开始期待起来。还会再来的吧？那是他的晴天，难得的、安静的好天气。

Fin.


	24. 2013-05-11 世界被淹没的故事

有一棵树，从很久以前就站在世界的角落里了。这棵树站了很久，直到世界上只剩下它和它身边的同伴。它们依旧像从前那样仰望天空，脚边是逝去的同伴灰白色的尸骨。

对它们而言，日升日落不过是一眨眼的功夫。它们看着星辰之间的位置缓慢地变化着。它们拥抱过千年的风。它们比这颗星球上大部分的生物都要庞大和古老。但是对于它们面前蓝色大海而言，这些都显得微不足道。

沉默了很多年以后，这些树们见到了一群大呼小叫的人。后来出现的人类越来越多，也就渐渐地习惯了。它们见多了人类，对这些数量众多的生物的冒犯并不以为意。它倒是记得一个小姑娘。有一段时间常常坐到它身边读书。小姑娘读的书里，有这么一段它一直记得：

“太阳不再发光，大地被血海染红，烈焰烧灼天空，星辰消失，陆地沉入海底。”

明明是人类的故事，内容却是这个世界的毁灭。为了重生而死去的世界。它觉得这个想法很有意思。不过书里说这一切的缘由都是神引起的。它在这里站了很久，从没有见过所谓的神。但是它总觉得，故事里的那个“末日”，总有一天会来的。也许只是它自己厌倦了永无止境的生命。它决定先睡过去。如果末日真的以那样震撼的方式降临，它也不可能错过。

海水抚摸到脚踝的时候它醒了过来。终末果然是有的。但来得太平静了。海水只是默默地在涨潮落潮之间一点一点地爬上它的身体。从脚踝到膝盖，再到小腹，胸口，脖颈……它等了很久，那碧蓝温暖的海水终于没顶。然后它就发现了在耳边探头探脑的小鱼。它怔住了，然后又笑起来。是了。万物都从海里来，这也不过是回到海里。之后，大概就是再一次从海中萌发新的生命。

看来人类还是挺聪明的，就是夸张了一点。它微笑着闭上眼睛，吐出最后一口空气。失去意识的时候它想，这个被淹没的世界，会以崭新的姿态，再一次重生吧。

Fin.


	25. 2013-05-19 神话故事

这天小狐狸来找大白喵的时候带来了一个古老的神话故事。

从前有一个名叫羽蛇的神。他告诉人们怎么种植作物，教人们一切同自然抗争的技能，甚至教会了人们诗歌，让他们懂得艺术。人们敬仰他，日夜赞颂他，引来了其他神祇的妒忌。于是，在烟雾镜神的带领下，这些神送给羽蛇神一个礼物——一面用棉花包裹的镜子。

羽蛇神把礼物打开，第一次看到了自己的面孔。

“他是神，本以为自己是没有面孔的，是永恒的。现在，他在镜面上的投影里看到了自己的像人那样的脸庞。他开始担心自己也会具有一个像人那样的命运，也就是说，历史的命运，也就是说，短暂的、必死的命运。那天晚上，他喝得酩酊大醉，并和他的妹妹犯下乱伦之罪。”

次日，他便扬帆远去，与古老的西方的救世主一样留下了一个承诺：”我将回来。”

正是在那历史的许诺所提及的那一年，一个金发无须，骑在高头大马上的白人渡海而来。人们挤在岸边，顶礼膜拜，为他奉上黄金白银，称他为归来的神。埃尔南·科尔特斯就这样征服了一个民族。

“那真正的羽蛇神后来回来了吗？”大白喵歪着头问。

小狐狸摇了摇头。已经又过了五百多年，谁也没有听过类似这样的故事。“神为什么会恐惧人的命运呢？既然是神的话，难道不是什么都不怕吗？”

“唔，”大白喵说，“那是因为，神终究也是人造出来的东西，因此也害怕人所害怕的境况吧。”

小狐狸眨了眨眼睛。

“要想象的话，总要想象自己的生命所及之外的事物，那才有意思吧，”大白喵继续说，“所以，人才会想象神。如果神真的存在，那他们想象的大概也不是人这样比他们弱小、比他们短暂的生命，而是比他们自己更古老、更广大无边的什么东西。” 

小狐狸甩甩尾巴挤了过去。

“唔？”

“那我们算什么呢？这个世界算什么呢？”小狐狸抬头看着石崖下面望不到边的蔚蓝大海。她曾经想过，如果能够渡海而行的话，那一头会有些什么呢。在自己的苹果树里的时候她也想象过地平线上的山那头的景象。但不知从什么时候，有一个念头悄悄种在了她心里。什么也没有。除了她和大白喵所看见的一切，这个世界里什么也没有。他们并不是什么广大无边、超越了某种存在的东西，只是两只渺小的除了对方之外别无选择的动物，活在一个残缺不全的世界里。“我们是逃进来的，还是想象出来的？算哪一种？”

只有一件事情是肯定的，不管是Lan还是R都不曾以创世者自居。虽然R曾在任性的时候把小狐狸抓出来又放回去，但小狐狸毕竟还是不同的一种个体。她们也会讲出不同的故事。大白喵的小狐狸是谁也夺不走的，小狐狸的大白喵眼里也永远不会停止映出这片海。这个独一无二的世界里没有镜子；即使有，映出的除了小狐狸和大白喵本身之外，不会有别的命运。Lan的命运或者R的命运都不会侵扰进来，因为这正是这个空间的意义所在。埋在这里、长出这个世界的是他们身上最天真的部分，已然像行李一样被卸下，不再生长，不再感到悲伤，唯一的愿望就是同时间与其他的所有记忆并行不悖，互不干扰，被遗忘、被掩藏。这大概是人能想象出的最接近永恒的存在方式。

“哪种都不是。”大白喵站起来说，蓝眼睛望着小狐狸，“我们就是在自己喜欢的地方活着而已。去抓鱼吗？”

小狐狸点点头，跟着大白喵从石头上一路跑下海滩，一前一后留下两串爪印。海风温和地吹着，一层薄砂和着小石子在地面上滚动，耐心地、从容地将它们磨灭下去。

Fin.


	26. 2013-05-20 睡前故事：木头的心

从前有一只布偶R，每天被杀死一次扔在小熊门口。于是小熊每个傍晚都把她捡回家，用针线缝好。有一次，布偶R碎得特别厉害。除了半边脖子整个脱落，左手臂也断掉了，右腿的棉花整个被拽了出来。小熊花了一整个晚上才把她重新拼好，塞满棉花。她拍了拍布满针脚的布偶R，这才发现心脏的地方有个洞，怎么都填不上。

从前布偶R的心脏是玻璃做的。可能因为碎得太厉害，都没有痕迹可循了。小熊很苦恼。布偶R坐在椅子上，眨着眼睛看着她：“没关系，心不是重要的。”然后她站起来走了几步，“走得稳就行了。”

但小熊觉得布偶R不能没有心。不仅如此，她还想给她找个坚固些的心脏。塑料的太轻飘了，金属的又太冰凉冷酷。在经过一棵接骨树的时候，她突然来了主意。她找接骨树借了一根枝子，削了一个木头心脏，放在布偶R的心窝里。

“死去的木头从前是树里的生命呢。”小熊说，以前有人给她念过这句话。布偶R揣着这颗新的心脏，抱了抱小熊就出门了。

可是木头做的心没有之前那么敏感，她既没有感到害怕，也没有感到不安。这种感觉很新奇，她觉得自己好像什么都能做到，又什么都不用做。一切都像老树那样安宁。就这样，她不知不觉走得太远了。所以，等到这次被扯坏的时候，她没有被扔回小熊门口，而是留在了一个陌生的地方。“这下小熊会伤心的。”她仰面躺在地上，脑袋歪向一边。被压弯的青草重新站直了身子，从她脖子的裂缝里钻了出来。“如果在这里躺得够久，我的心会发芽吗？”布偶R想。“大概不会吧。木头已经死去了。”

夜幕完全降下了。不知过了多久，她听见一串脚步声。一个在她看来很高大的身影正弯腰看着她。是个男孩子，手里拎着一盒杨梅。如果布偶R的心还是玻璃做的，她一定会觉得紧张。男孩子对娃娃之类的东西都不怎么待见，说不定一脚就把她踹到一边去了，免得挡路。但她现在的心是木头做的，什么也没感觉到，就这样乖乖地摊开在草丛里。男孩伸出手，把她捡了起来。他显然在好奇这是什么东西，把她翻过来又翻过去地打量了一遍。“布偶啊，好像坏掉了。”他说，就这样把她带回家去了。

男孩把布偶R和桌上一只小熊放在一起之后就转身去找着什么。那只小熊和她认识的小熊长得很像，也有毛茸茸的小短爪。他挥挥爪子，和她打了个招呼。布偶R晃了晃脑袋。男孩回来了，拿着个针线包。他把她放在膝上仔细检查了一遍，然后掏出一团肉色的线，开始缝她的脖子。“被缝过这么多次吗，”他说，“看起来很疼的样子。”缝好了以后，他又把她放回了那只叫Jack的熊旁边。Jack拍了拍她。她发现男孩子的杨梅好像被不知道哪里冒出来的一只猫和一只狐狸瓜分了。

一定是个喜欢捡奇怪东西回家的人。布偶R想。

过了一会儿，男孩拿着一本书回到了桌前。“一起看吧，”他对Jack说，“布偶也要来吗？”于是布偶R爬上了他的肩膀，盯着底下的书页。

“此时此刻，在舱底，我们听见我们的舰船发出爆裂的声响。某样东西慢慢地脱落了。月亮从裂缝中涌进来。我们抵抗着这种不可触知的侵入，来自月亮，来自黑夜，来自大海……”

凉风从旁边半开的窗子里吹进来，月光很有分寸地停留在外面的窗台边缘，只有书页翻动的声音。布偶R趴在男孩的肩膀上，觉得某种东西在身体里渐渐充盈。那是与从前玻璃上长出裂纹时完全不同的感觉。被塞到恰到好处的棉花干燥而温暖，新鲜针脚还有些痒。那看似已经风干死去、不再呼吸的木头里好像钻出了什么。那不可言喻的触感继续延伸、膨胀，撑开了古老的木纹。啪的一声，木头的心裂成了两半。其中一半从她身上掉下来，滚落到摊开的书上。

“天呐！这样不痛吗？”男孩子用一只手抓着她，一只手在抽屉里翻找着，“白胶应该能用吧，在哪里来着……”

“送给你。”布偶R小声说。

“诶？”

“这个送给你。”她望着他说，伸向他的手里攥着半颗心。

天还没亮的时候，布偶R从窗子里钻了出去，一路走回了小熊家里。小熊正急得团团转，家具上到处蹭着她的绒绒毛。布偶R把小熊抱起来亲了一下。

“你已经被缝好了吗……可是怎么只剩下半颗心了！”小熊叫道，伸出软爪把那个洞补上。

“没关系啊，我很开心。”布偶R回答，“遇到了很好的人。他还有一只熊，你想认识一下吗？”

Fin.


	27. 2013-05-31 旅行故事

大白喵和布偶R一起旅行，在世界上各个地方都留下了爪印。

有一天，他们两个来到了一个地图上没有标明的小镇。在它的地界之内一直下着雨，钉在路边草丛里的路牌已经被雨水浸泡侵蚀得面目全非，无可辨认。他们沿着这个镇子唯一的一条大路走着，两边的木制平房也都腐坏了，近乎坍塌。断裂发黑的木架子斜斜地刺入阴云密布的空中。一切都和天空一样灰蒙蒙的。路边的几棵树的叶子像是被洗去了颜色，近乎透明，在雨中变得越发朦胧起来。将一幢幢房子围起来的石墙也沉默着，好像没有颜色也失去了说话的能力。小股的水流从墙缝中流出来，汇入地表源源不断的小溪流。

“什么也没有呢，”布偶R四下打量着说，“已经被废弃了吧。”

大白喵一路溜达过水洼和一条条泥泞的胡同，想找个安全的地方避雨，或者找些吃的。他们钻进了一个看上去还结实的石墙后面。那里似乎曾被用作厨房，院子里的空地上架着个古老的石磨，沉重的石碾四平八稳地搁在上面，已经长了滑溜溜的青苔。但那青苔也不是绿色的，也是灰灰的样子。屋子里面虽然潮湿，也还不至于漏雨。找到的一点干草已经不能用了。大白喵甩了甩身上的水，走到角落的一块干地方趴了下来。他白色的毛已经不干净了，溅上了好些泥水，一团一团地纠结在一起。布偶R走过去摸了摸大白喵。她也湿漉漉的，身体里的布和棉花吸饱了水。她试着把自己拧干，可是从右手拧出来的水又被左手吸了进去。她放弃了，在大白喵旁边坐下来。

“我们继续走吧，找个有太阳的地方把自己晒干。”她对大白喵说。

可是大白喵不动弹，声音在哗哗的雨声中听起来很忧郁。“好累。”他说，“让我睡一觉吧。”于是他团了起来，不说话了。布偶R坐在旁边等他。可是等了好久好久，大白喵都不醒过来。布偶R戳了戳他，他还是一动不动的。大白喵的毛越来越灰，就要和这四周的天空和墙壁一样失去原本的颜色了。R很着急。

“要是雨停一停也好啊，”她想，“这个地方太奇怪了，是怎么回事呢。”她轻轻捏了捏大白喵的爪子：“我就出去看看，马上回来。等着我呀。”

雨还是不间断地冲刷着墙壁和已经坑坑洼洼的地面，小股小股的泥泞的水流在地上蜿蜒着，仿佛都往同一个方向懒洋洋地奔走。R顶着一片梧桐树叶，跟着这些水流一路跑着。它们渐渐地汇成了透明的小溪，往远处镇子的尽头流去。那里的地势要低些，虽然仍然下着雨，却令人惊异地并不呈现出单调忧郁的灰色。那景象几乎刺伤了布偶R的眼睛。

蓝得泛紫的、一大片鸢尾花的原野，在雨幕中旺盛地生长。那果然不是普通的雨。它洗刷了一切，就是为了把那些颜色、那些养分都带来这里，整个镇子仿佛是耗尽了自己的生命来滋养这些花朵。它们伸展着花瓣，看起来高贵但又不雍容，整齐地一朵挨着一朵地散布开来。钻进这花丛如同钻进一场蓝色的迷梦。

布偶R不敢走得太深。她觉得一旦在这片原野里迷路，就再也回不去了吧。而这些花的根茎底下又埋着什么呢？那无所不能侵蚀与携走的雨，恐怕是将一切都分解成了微尘，化成了养分。她担心起大白喵来，急着往来时的路上跑。突然，她想起了什么，用力扯下离自己最近的一朵鸢尾——它娇艳得让她觉得自己简直在犯罪——一路赶回到那他们避雨的那个小小的屋子里。怀里那朵花沾满了晶莹的雨水，边缘华丽地打着皱的三片花瓣像一张没有表情的脸，比刚才更加容光焕发，仿佛一离开那里的土壤就肆意耗竭着自己所得的生命力。

“大白喵，”一看见仍然团在墙边睡着的大白喵，布偶R差一点哭起来，“快起来，不能再睡了。会被变成花的。”她拿着那朵花围着大白喵打转，却不知道怎么办了。于是她抱着大白喵的脖子挨着蜷起来。

“我只是一只没用的布偶，”她伤心地想，“一定是因为大白喵在鸢尾花的梦里比和布偶R一起要幸福得多，所以大白喵不想回来了……”

“φ φ。”大白喵突然眨了眨眼睛。“咦，R还在这里吗……我好像睡了很久，做了好长的梦了。”

布偶R坐起来盯着大白喵看。没错，是她的大白喵。蓝色的眼睛还是和原来一模一样。是他故乡那里海的颜色，那片花海汲取再多的养料也远远比不上的美丽。“咦……”大白喵用尾巴扫了扫，捞过来一个什么东西，“我梦见的花……已经枯死了吗。”

布偶R 蹭了蹭大白喵：“我们走吧……去有太阳的地方把自己洗干净然后晒干，就会变得又蓬松又温暖了。”

大白喵看了看布偶R：“是呢，必须把R洗干净才行。”于是他把布偶驮了起来。“噗，”他说，“你吸饱水之后变重了好多喵。”

“嗷。不可以说女孩子变重了！”R说。

“一口气冲出去吧，去有太阳的地方。”大白喵甩了甩尾巴，使劲跑了起来，“下次会遇到一个在阳光下真正漂亮的小镇吧。”

“嗯!”

Fin.


	28. 2014-03-28 睡前故事

有一次从小狐狸的树洞回海边的时候，大白喵绕了远路。

因为小狐狸喜欢看夕阳，所以大白喵总是在日落之前踏上那片原野，然后披着薄暮回去。偶尔也有过夜的时候。不过这一次他去晚了。因为打算带给小狐狸的礼物只有退潮的时候才能找到，所以当大白喵赶到半路的时候，天色早已暗了下去。

然而低着头一路小跑的时候大白喵叼着的珍珠色贝壳映出了一点浅蓝色的光。于是他抬起头来四处张望了一下。西边远方的地平线下似乎有一片光，并不像是星空或者灯火的样子。

于是他记下那个方位，又向着小狐狸的苹果树跑起来。

这天的小狐狸不太高兴。

因为整个世界都被映成金色的时候，她的身边只有自己的影子。

虽然大白喵带来了一个珍珠色的贝壳当礼物，但小狐狸觉得礼物是远比不上陪伴本身的。

于是大白喵只好坐在星光下面看着小狐狸用爪子有一下没一下地拨拉他带过来的贝壳。这天没什么风，小狐狸尾巴尖上的白色长绒偶尔才在空气里晃动一下。

等数到第七缕风的时候，小狐狸终于甩了甩尾巴。大白喵知道她的心情已经好起来了。

小狐狸站起来绕着大白喵跑了一圈，给他念了一小段从遥远的异国传来的诗。然后他们像以往一样，开始了咏叹调一般节奏舒缓的交谈。

上弦月快要落下去的时候小狐狸开始打哈欠。于是大白喵蹭了蹭她表示告别，望着她钻回树洞之后晃着尾巴踏上回海边的旅程。

等他回到见过浅蓝光芒的地方，月亮已经被远山的轮廓遮去了一半。于是大白喵朝着蓝光和月亮赶过去。柔软的草叶从爪子底下荡开一串沙沙声的涟漪。

月亮的最后一点碎片被群山纳入怀中的那一刻，大白喵越过起伏的丘陵，在一片蓝莹莹的湖水边停下了脚步。

澄澈的湖水里飘满了星星。

柔和的蓝白光点自湖底深处缓缓上浮，然后随着蒸发的水汽跃入空中，直达天际。

因为这个晚上几乎没有风，月亮也已经落下，由无数星星组成的壮观光柱比平日里更为清晰夺目。站在湖边的大白喵身周围满冉冉升起的星光，几乎生出一种脱离重力的错觉。他晃了晃尾巴想从这种眩晕的空灵感里清醒过来，却发现被扰动的空气带起悬浮的星辰绕着他画出了一个辉光的漩涡，仿佛轻纱般将自己包裹其中。

得把这个地方记下来。他想起逆光里蹦跶的小狐狸那身金色的光滑皮毛，不自觉地笑起来。她一定会喜欢这里的。

大白喵从岸边的碎石堆里翻出一个豁了口的小玻璃瓶，装了半瓶浮游着星光的湖水，用草叶子结起来挂在脖子上。他小心翼翼地带着瓶子回到小狐狸的苹果树下，把闪烁着星光的水瓶放在洞口，和之前带来的贝壳并排摆好。小狐狸睡得很香，除了随着呼吸起伏的腹部以外没有一点动静。

一切布置完毕以后，大白喵又像来的时候一样悄悄地退去。这一次，是真正的回海边了。

当大白喵踩着涛声的拍子踏沙回家的时候，东方的天空已经露出一抹鱼际白。他在渐明的晨光里睡下，用梦境吟咏异国诗歌的韵尾。方才印在海滩上的那串脚印，在抑扬的音律里被绿松石色的潮水轻声抚平。

Fin.


	29. 2014-04-16 睡前故事

大白喵和小狐狸合力把R子拖到浅海里，等灵魂被无惧时间的浪花冲刷干净以后拖回岸上，等温暖的太阳把R子晒得发亮的时候送了回去。

于是Lan发现R子发出光来。

R·夜光限定版。（咦


	30. 2014-07-07 睡前故事

大白喵和小狐狸已经一起旅行了很久。近来旅途漫长而单调，他们不可避免地陷入一种不太愉快的沉默里。

小狐狸有点不高兴。她低头只顾着往前走，偶尔才搭理大白喵不时试图发起话题的尝试。大白喵落在小狐狸后面约莫两个身子的距离，看不清对方的表情。他们就这样一前一后跑过了草原和灌木丛，进入一片森林里。

大白喵思考了一下，决定追上去和小狐狸并肩走，好好地说说话。可是他一加快脚步，小狐狸就也快跑起来。大白喵追得越紧，小狐狸就逃得越急。最后，聊天的决意变成了一场无声的赛跑，树叶刷刷地扫过他们的身侧。

小狐狸钻进一大片低矮的小树丛里不见了踪影。大白喵只好跟着钻进去。他还没来得及循着小狐狸的脚印钻出树丛，就听到了不远处传来的一声“扑通”。

是水声？他放慢脚步跟着刚印下的那串爪子痕迹走出树丛，发现面前是一汪深不见底的泉水。小狐狸的脚印就在岸边断了。

一想到方才的声音可能来自落水的小狐狸，大白喵就不可抑制地陷入了惊慌。虽然小狐狸会游泳，但这么深的泉水还能不能安然无恙呢？他焦急地喊着小狐狸在岸边团团转，怨恨着不会游泳的自己。真该死，明明这么近，为什么没有听到水声呢？

等一下。为什么没有水声呢？大白喵尽力让自己冷静下来。思考。快思考。

对了。之前他曾听说过，有些山神会为了保护自己的山而把这片地区封闭起来，防止外人进入。说不定这泉水也是有水神护佑的。他拍打着水面，开始呼唤有没有谁能听到自己的声音。

不久，泉水的中央浮出了一位巨龟样貌的老爷爷。他慈祥地问道：“小伙子，你是不是丢了什么？”

大白喵赶紧用力点头：“有一只狐狸刚才落进了水里。水神爷爷有没有看到？”

巨龟默默地沉入水里。大白喵焦心地反复踩着岸边的泥等待。

不一会儿巨龟就再次浮出了水面，背上驮着一只浑身皮毛洁白无瑕的狐狸。他不紧不慢地开口问道：“这只银白色的狐狸是不是你的？”

大白喵摇摇头，难掩失望和焦急的神色：“不，我的狐狸是金色的。”

巨龟点点头，又一次沉入水中。大白喵绕着圈踱来踱去，脚下的泥被踩得稀烂。

过了一会儿巨龟又浮出水面。这次背上驮着一只沙金色的狐狸，耳朵出奇的大，一副机灵活泼的样子。水神又问：“这只金色的狐狸是不是你的？”

大白喵焦躁起来：“不是的，水神爷爷。我的狐狸有黑色的爪子，眼睛是栗色的。脖子上还戴着红色的蝴蝶结，大概是这个样子。”他一边比划着解释一边把自己尾巴上的蓝缎带蝴蝶结亮给对方看。

水神再一次沉入水中。

这一次，他捞上来一只浑身湿透的狐狸，原本金色的皮毛和红丝绒的蝴蝶结都因为浸泡在泉水中失去了光泽。

大白喵的眼睛都亮了起来：“是的是的水神爷爷，这就是我在找的狐狸！”小狐狸一脸阴郁地瞪了他一眼，跳回岸上甩甩水就跑走了。

大白喵望了望小狐狸离开的方向，向水神爷爷道了谢，为他们造成的叨扰致以歉意。

巨龟微笑着挥别了几乎高兴得蹦跶起来的大白喵，化作了泉水中央的一圈涟漪。

大白喵转过身，顺着小狐狸湿漉漉的新脚印一路小跑着追上去。

她应该会愿意和我说话的，只要她不先着凉。大白喵这样想着，微笑起来。

Fin.


	31. 2014-07-08 睡前故事

某个夏天的晚上，大白喵跑去小狐狸那里，找她一起乘凉。夜风轻柔凉爽，月光皎洁明亮，绵延起伏的草原被洒上一层银白色的光。他们沉默地一起坐在苹果树下，听着草浪的声音。

小狐狸突然开口道：“忘记和你说过没有了。”大白喵知道她大概想起了什么故事，便竖起耳朵倾听。小狐狸说起她曾经在冬天晚上的时候从一个遥远的国家飞到另一个遥远的国家，看见底下都是雪山和雪原。但是总会在某个凹口看见棋盘似的发光的城市。

大白喵安静地听她描述那片难得一见的奇异景象：有些距离比较近、地势比较平坦的城市之间也有光纤一样纤细的亮线连接着。

小狐狸说：“从高空看上去温暖极了。真切地感受到有许多人生活在那里。”

大白喵知道小狐狸在成为小狐狸之前曾经是一位女巫。女巫应该都会飞吧？大白喵曾经很羡慕能自由飞翔的鸟，但随着时光的冲刷也渐渐接受了飞不起来的事实。可是女巫跟着他来到这里，变成了不会飞的小狐狸。他对此感到十分愧疚。明明是远离人类的、没有心的女巫，却因为许多人住着的城市而感到了温暖。大白喵想，也许这就是为什么女巫会离开女巫之家，成为住在苹果树洞里的小狐狸吧。

小狐狸的视线似乎是在看着很遥远的地方：“看着它们就觉得，这个世界上有这么多这辈子永远不会涉足的地方，和永远都不会认识的人。 ”

“嗯。”大白喵点点头，“但是他们都在。都活着。都看见了这个世界。“

他把自己的尾巴盖到小狐狸被微风吹拂的大尾巴上，微笑起来：“说不定有谁也在那个时候抬头望见了女巫乘着的扫帚呢。扫帚杆头挂着的魔法长明灯在风里荡来荡去，像星星一样闪着光划过天际。”

Fin.


	32. 2014-07-12 睡前故事

小狐狸跑来找大白喵，想和他一起看月亮。今天的月亮又圆又剔透，夜空晴朗而凉爽，一尘不染，星星的光芒都被月辉隐去了。小狐狸一边往海边跑，一边注视着东边天空升起一半的月亮，心想，等到了大白喵那里，月亮刚好就升到中天了吧。映在海面的月亮该有多么美，海滩是否也会被染成银色呢？而大白喵会在这样景色里发出光来吧。

但与此同时，小狐狸又有点迟疑。如果大白喵今天更想一个人看月亮，或者早早就回去睡觉怎么办呢？她有些低落地放缓了脚步，重新抬头看着那轮沉默的银盘。

最近的小狐狸变得越来越离不开大白喵，一天不见到他，她就会觉得非常难过，做什么都变得没有意思。也许是因为她自己比起从前要更加脆弱和不安。大白喵不来找她的时候，她蹲在树洞前面，会没来由地害怕起眼前这片熟悉而且美丽的麦田和草原。这个世界虽然有限，却也足以把她喜欢的一切东西渐次吞没。当她一动不动地趴在树洞里的时候，会因为某种空虚的感觉而变得十分悲哀。她想象着大白喵一个人蹲在沙滩上，望着那片海。这幅景象总会提醒她，这里原本就是属于大白喵的世界，她只不过是一个获准逗留在此的闯入者。而背对着一切风景的大白喵在想些什么呢？希望大白喵可以讲给她听。哪怕是最无聊最普通的事情，小狐狸也想听。

但是大白喵说不定会觉得很困扰吧。总是要应付突然变得神经兮兮哭哭啼啼的小狐狸是很辛苦的事吧。

于是小狐狸有时候跑到山那边去，找别的动物一起度过一整个漫长无言的下午，除了捧着茶发呆什么都不做。可是不管跑到哪里，这个由大白喵的心灵演变而成的世界都是一样的颜色和气质。小狐狸不知道怎么办了。

在梦里，小狐狸偶尔还是会听见从前偶遇的那条小虫子窸窸窣窣的声音。小虫子说：“没有关系，你什么都不会失去，因为你什么都不拥有。”

小虫子又说：“你看，你好好看一看，这个世界实际上空空荡荡，什么都没有。”

小虫子还说：“现实只是现实，既不是好东西也不是坏东西。”

尽管如此，小狐狸在这样的月夜里还是想要往海边跑，想要敲敲大白喵住的洞穴的岩壁。这个世界的月亮和海毕竟是那么美，蓝色的眼睛是那么好看，简直像拥有魔力一样。

于是小狐狸又从地上窜起来，加快了脚步往大白喵那里跑去。

Fin.


	33. 2014-07-27 三句话故事

“看来长久的耐心总会换来什么，这句话没错。”  
“可是你根本没有认真等我吧。”  
“你也没有认真考虑过回来呀。”

> 我是最初的输家。我是  
> 最后的梦者与遥者的奴仆。
> 
> ——马哈茂德·达尔维什《莱依拉的疯情人的……一副面具》   
>  no9ronaldo/译


	34. 2014-08-01 三句话故事

大白喵把海边的岩柱刨成小狐狸的样子。  
石头的小狐狸风化成了砂砾。  
大白喵还是记得小狐狸。


	35. 2014-08-19 睡前故事

小狐狸不间断地跑来跑去做入冬的准备，终于累得不想走了。大白喵忧心地望着疲惫得皮毛都失去了光泽的小狐狸，急得团团转。他问小狐狸，有没有时间和他一起出海。

“下半夜就回来，不会耽误很久的。”大白喵皱着眉头低声说。

小狐狸沉默地坐在傍晚的海风里不说话。

大白喵只好自顾自地先去把船拖出来。他的船是用白树的树皮做的，在这黄昏光景里是比沙子还要纯粹的夕阳颜色。“……到晚上就是星星的颜色了。”大白喵一边把小船推进浅水一边小声嘀咕，也不知道小狐狸听进去了没有。

绑在船舷上的白木船桨被解下来。一些装着烤海苔和烤小鱼的瓶瓶罐罐被装进船舱里。

“如果不想漂远的话，到附近的海岛上坐会儿也行。”大白喵打点好了白船，又一次邀请小狐狸同行。

他走到小狐狸近前坐下来，侧过头用耳朵蹭了蹭对方：“来吧？放松一下。换个心情。”

小狐狸回蹭了一下，拖着步子爬上船。

“你决定去了？”大白喵惊喜地问。

小狐狸坐在船舱里点点头。

“嗷！”大白喵一连激动地绕着白船蹦跶了半圈才跳进去。小狐狸埋头蹭了蹭他。大白喵又问她是打算去海上漂着还是去海岛坐着。

“漂着就好。”小狐狸团在船舱里望着他。

于是他们在落日的余晖里驶向浮光跃金的水平线。

月亮已经落下去了。星夜终于完全降临到这片海域。小船在黑暗的海面上飘荡，透明的海水在白树皮上拍打出节奏，世界却仿佛是无声静止的，只有在海风拂过的时候才微动一下。大白喵回头发现小狐狸已经在晃荡的船舱里睡着了。黑色的爪子抱住白色的猫尾巴，蓝色的蝴蝶结被压在舱板上。于是他也躺下来挤在小狐狸蓬松的大尾巴边上，望着明亮的银河。

那些看似永恒的星星其实一直都在缓慢而确实地移动。对大白喵和小狐狸而言不过一瞬的闪光可能是亿万光年外一次磅礴壮阔的爆发。同样在这个尺度上，他和小狐狸的喜怒哀乐也不过是微不足道的一瞬。被海水一样浩瀚的时光冲刷过后，他希望留下的是如同现在一样宁静平和的安然。

小狐狸动了动，醒过来睁开眼睛。大白喵看着她金色的眼睛微笑起来。

他说：“一起看星星吧。”

Fin.


	36. 2014-08-20 睡前故事

初秋的时候小狐狸邀请大白喵到她住的草原玩。

草叶才刚刚转成金黄，还不至于枯萎，所以原野上仍然是草色茂盛的样子。小狐狸在几乎和她一样高的草丛里散步的时候，突然发现这时节草的颜色和她皮毛的颜色几乎一模一样。如果趴下来的话，别的动物就发现不了她了吧。

就这样躲在草丛里的话，大白喵会找到她吗？小狐狸突然冒出了这样的想法。于是她在大白喵平常走的那条路侧面挑了一个隐蔽的位置，团起身子等着他的到来。不一会儿，地平线上出现了那个她所期待的小小的白点。发现小狐狸没有在老地方迎接他，大白喵蹲在地上等了一会儿，直到远远超过了约定的时间。小狐狸看到大白喵在原地踱步，接着转起圈来。又过了不久，大白喵向小狐狸住的苹果树洞跑了过去。他先是敲了敲树干，又探头往里看了看，接着四处张望起来。

小狐狸继续一动不动地团在草丛里。

大概是注意到草原的颜色，大白喵钻进草里，开始四处搜索。小狐狸偷偷地、轻手轻脚地又躲远了一点。

如果这个世界变成了小狐狸不存在的世界，会怎样？小狐狸突然想。

反过来，如果变成了大白喵不存在的世界，又会怎样？

说着“我想消失”接着就消失了的人，小狐狸并不是没有见过。那只是人生的一次偶然，她路过了一个人的终点。但是，这种“路过”，却似乎渐渐地变成了生活的某种必然。那是小狐狸在事情过去很久之后，才渐渐明白的道理。在明白之前，她也只是一味地试图寻找原因。也许是两个人不够亲密，或者是她总是高估自己，又或者是方法不对……

但是，其实根本就没有什么原因。如果有什么人执意一直往同一个方向奔跑，连前方是悬崖峭壁也不管不顾的话，除了他自己，无论是谁用什么方法都是拦不住的。而对奔跑的人而言，所谓的尽头，仅存的也许只是一个未曾实现并且变了质的愿望而已。如果世界上真的有命运这种东西，这大概就是它存在的方式吧。

小狐狸在原地团起来，突然感到一阵悲哀。从前她或许是把自己当作“受害者”而加以怜悯，但现在，她发觉自己也渐渐地拥有了所谓“加害者”的特质，并且开始理解这种循环往复的因果。

大白喵终于停住了。他不再四处搜索了。也许是要回去了吧，小狐狸想。夜幕都要降下来了。

结果，大白喵慢吞吞地走到苹果树旁边，趴下不动了。但是他并没有打瞌睡，仍然睁着那双漂亮的蓝眼睛。

小狐狸盯着那团模糊的白色影子，想起了大白喵说的小狐狸形状的海边岩石，想起了飘呀飘的柳公子的沉默，想起了现实中的人希望把什么寄托在故事中的企图。这让她觉得自己实在是个坏孩子。

于是她默默地钻出了草丛，向大白喵小跑过去。她刚一钻出去，大白喵就看到了她，从地上窜起来抖了抖耳朵。小狐狸扑过去使劲蹭了蹭他。

“对不起，捉迷藏好像玩过火了。不过，我实在是很想看看大白喵的反应。”小狐狸垂下头说。

“小狐狸不见了的话，我会一直找你的。”大白喵甩着尾巴说。

暂时这样就好了吧。小狐狸想。

Fin.


	37. 2014-08-24 睡前故事

“好怀念啊，这种荷塘的景色。”小狐狸甩了甩尾巴，对大白喵说，“简直和原来一模一样。”

他们正站在一片面积相当大的湖泊的一个角落里。从许多年前起，那里就生着一大片荷塘，岸边则有几棵上了年纪的柳树，整个风景显得古朴清闲。小狐狸小时候经常到这荷塘附近玩，之后却离开了很多年。现在，只看荷塘本身的话，她不由得觉得致密的荷叶与花茎织成了一张能网住年岁的网。

于是她跑到荷塘边上团起来。有的荷花已经盛开了，颜色柔和，娇媚又不做作的样子很讨人喜欢。大白喵偏好的半开的荷花也有不少。不过这还不是欣赏残荷败柳的时节，不知道那时候来荷塘的大白喵会不会满脑子想着新鲜的莲蓬。

大白喵安静地沿着荷塘小跑来小跑去，时而伸长脖子嗅嗅那些花，又小心不掉下去。隔着低低的柳条看过去，大白喵好像被一层朦胧的绿雾笼罩着。一阵风起，古老柳树的柳条扬了起来。

“啊！是柳精！”大白喵警惕地竖起耳朵，跑回小狐狸身边来。

听到大白喵的声音，小狐狸也凑了过去。“柳公子！果然还在这里呢！”小狐狸望着柳树说。

大白喵眨了眨眼睛。

“是我小时候就在这里的柳公子。的确是柳精。”小狐狸甩了甩尾巴说，显得很高兴，“我以前很花痴柳公子呢。”

“唔，”大白喵说，“听说柳枝随风飘荡，互传消息效率很高，所以柳精都消息灵通。”

“咦！我以前都不知道。”小狐狸说。

“什么都知道的柳公子，确实可以花痴一下。”大白喵仰头望着柳树。柳公子没说话，只有柳枝继续在风中飘着。大白喵抿了抿嘴，也不说话了。

“那我们来向柳公子打听点什么吧！”小狐狸绕着柳树转起圈来。大白喵埋头团在一边，继续沉默着。

小狐狸迎着柳树坐着，一边甩尾巴一边问：“柳公子柳公子，这里的荷塘存在了多少年，还会存在多少年呀？”

柳条飘了起来。“这荷塘在小狐狸之前就存在着，以后也会继续存在呀。”

小狐狸望着柳公子又甩了甩尾巴：“柳公子柳公子，小狐狸还会在这里存在多久呀？”

柳条又飘了起来：“一直存在到没有人记得你的时候呀。”

小狐狸转头看着大白喵。但是大白喵就是不问问题。柳公子甩了甩袖子说：“是不是害怕柳精是八卦达人，以后说漏了嘴呀。”

大白喵继续团着不说话。

于是小狐狸望着柳公子又甩了甩尾巴：“柳公子柳公子，大白喵如果肯问你话的话，会问些什么呀？”

柳条飘了起来，但是柳公子没有说话。过了一会儿，大白喵才开口道：“小狐狸以后会开心吗？”

小狐狸觉得有点惊讶。她望了望大白喵，又望了望老柳树。柳条纹丝不动。

“柳公子怎么说？”大白喵歪着头，继续问。

柳条还是没有飘起来。

“唔……柳公子也不知道吗。”大白喵说，语气有点沮丧。

小狐狸盯着自己的爪子想了想：“这么多年，柳公子看过太多人了吧，一个两个的也不会觉得有哪里特别。”

“唔。可是大白喵觉得小狐狸很特别，所以还是要靠自己了。”大白喵爬起来蹭了蹭小狐狸。柳公子的柳条默默飘了起来。小狐狸望着大白喵，随即绕着柳公子追起了喵尾巴。

“咦，为什么要跑？”大白喵不明就里地也跟着跑起圈来。

“因为不知道说什么，但是想做点什么。”小狐狸盯着大白喵尾巴上的蓝色蝴蝶结说道。

于是大白喵转身朝柳公子鞠了一躬：“谢谢柳公子，给您添麻烦了。”然后他就被小狐狸扑住了尾巴。

“大白喵真有礼貌。”小狐狸抱着喵尾巴蹭了蹭。

“如果被柳公子说没礼貌，岂不是接下来所有的神仙都要知道大白喵没礼貌了。”大白喵趴在地上说。

于是他们就这样在时间流逝缓慢的荷塘边又坐了一会儿，直到天色昏暗，荷叶与柳树都变得影影绰绰。等到他们起身去吃莓子蛋糕的时候，小狐狸又偷偷转身望了柳公子一眼。这一眼让她突然想起了很久以前有人写下的句子：

“无情最是台城柳，依旧烟笼十里堤。”

Fin.


	38. 2014-09-08 中秋节故事

月亮的影子落在湖里，碎了。

大白喵蹲在齐腰深的水里捞了半天，总算把发着光的残片全部收集起来。他在岸边找了块平坦的大石头，坐在上面试图把碎片拼回完整的月影。

可是即使把碎片放回原位，月亮的影子也还是破碎的，可以清晰地看到无法消弭的裂痕。这些碎片湿滑冰冷，无论用什么东西都无法粘住。

沮丧的大白喵把碎片放进了湖边干净的浅水洼里，望着它们出神。

过了一会儿，他有点看明白了。

他原以为碎片只是在向周遭发出淡淡的银光，然而在水中可以看见，实际上那光是无数极其细小的、散发着微光的颗粒，不断离开碎片向远处游走。也就是说，这些月亮影子的碎片，不多时就会全部融化在空气里。他现在得以发现这个秘密，大概也是因为月光在水中的溶解度比在空气中小很多的缘故。

可是天上的月亮一直都是差不多的大小，至少每次满月的时候都是差不多的。大白喵疑惑地思考着。说不定月亮是活的。而落下来的月亮的影子，就像是蛇褪下来的皮一样。甚至有可能，月亮每轮盈缺都要抛下一个用旧了的影子。

他把几块碎片和水分别装进两个小瓶子里，封好口挂在脖子上朝苹果树的方向跑去。

今天晚上他和小狐狸都有小夜灯了。

Fin.


	39. 2014-09-10 三句话故事

小狐狸脖子上挂着大白喵送来的小夜灯小步跑着。  
晃动的冷冽光源突然变弱，月亮影子的发光微粒终于全部散尽。  
没有边际的黑暗旷野中只剩下小狐狸一个人。


	40. 2014-09-17 睡前故事

大白喵曾经让小狐狸想过一棵树。他想给小狐狸心里的树写一首歌。

小狐狸说，黄昏的橄榄树。

于是大白喵坐回海边，望着海面想一棵黄昏的橄榄树。可是无论他将这棵树想得温柔还是孤独，这棵树在他的脑海里始终是个剪影。静默地矗立在地平线上，背对着黄昏的。一棵孤零零的剪影。所有的旋律都在剪影的枝桠间稍纵即逝。

于是这首歌始终没有写完。

Fin.


	41. 2014-09-22 R的树洞

R拖着不高兴的小熊爬进了树洞。小狐狸在草原上和大白喵互相追着尾巴。R环视四周，看见了周围各种各样发光的小瓶子，有星星的光，月亮的光。瓶子上仿佛还隐隐散发着大白喵的微光。毕竟是大白喵挂在脖子上送过来的东西呢。这让R想起了一直放在自己那里的各种小卡片，书和小盒子。即使已经过了挺久，它们也有类似的温暖光芒。

R搂着小熊躺了下来。好困。在小狐狸的树洞里睡着了，会做好梦吗？要是梦见和Lan一起在这里散步就好了。拉着手并排站着看到夕阳就好了。不过，虽说R对这个世界还算熟悉，但是认真想的话，其实她并不太了解Lan的样子。平时喜欢做些什么呀，说话的语气呀，生活习惯呀，还有对很多事情的真实想法，都是空白。嗯，连脸都没有梦到过，不过在梦里倒是很能确定那就是他。说不定已经被不认识的人拐走了还不自知。所以也许R喜欢的，只认识的就是Lan给她看到的那一面。大白喵的那一面。

R觉得有点撒比西，又有点害怕。害怕自己眼中的Lan和Lan眼中的自己都是想象出来的东西，一碰就碎掉了。还有那些被藏起来不给她看的东西，她多半也是不想看的。尽管她倒是相信Lan说的喜欢的话，以他的方式喜欢着。也相信两只喵都是她的。这么一来Lan似乎有点像《霍乱时期的爱情》里的Ariza，多年以后见识了无数世界和女人还是回到Fermina身边，说自己一直对她忠贞不二。不过这多半也是R八竿子打不着的脑补。R和小熊团在一起实在是脑补出来太多东西了。作为个人来说R相信一个人一生中的爱是有限的，用完了就没了。所以最近R时常躺在地上想，大概不管最后结果如何，她看到的（或者是）脑补出来的Lan会是这辈子最用力喜欢过的人。以后大概会用别的方式喜欢别的人吧，如果可以的话，会把感情用得节省一点。不过反正R不会是Lan最喜欢的人了，这个现实好歹倒是接受了，虽然还是会吃醋吃得发疯。但不管怎样，这些感情一直停留在一种虚幻的状态，悬空的状态。

认识R之后Lan大概也改变了一些吧，虽然R不一定都知道。现在的Lan确实比刚认识的时候要亚撒西会卖萌。R只能感觉到这个程度。但Lan还是躺在地上。R想蹲在他旁边问，真的再也不起来了吗？R一点机会都没有了吗？虽然一想到地理距离R也头疼了起来，虽然R也没想过真的一次找好人生伴侣，坑掉对方太多年的时间。于是大概就是黄昏的时候Lan躺着R抱着膝盖坐在旁边。太阳完全沉没之后把Lan扯起来一会儿抱一个亲一下然后就松手放他回去躺着R自己和小熊一起回家吧。

R躺在树洞里不想出去了，躲在小熊怀里一直做梦就好了。

Fin.


	42. 2014-09-24 结局们

从前有两个蠢货，他们不能在一起。但是他们彼此思念。

于是他们创造了两只小动物，让它们在一个什么也没有的世界里彼此作伴。两只小动物处得太好了，连大热天都团成毛球挤在一起。时间一久，这两个蠢货有时候都搞不清楚自己到底是人，还是变成了小动物。在这样的认知错误中，其中一个更天真一点的蠢货以为他们可以在一起了。但是这只是幻觉而已。因为他们所在的世界，每走两三步就是人，人，人，人，人，和人发明出来的各种各样的东西。如果世界上只有两只小动物，它们可以别无选择地一起生活。但是世界上有这么多人，人生变得多么复杂啊。

于是这个更天真一点的蠢货想要给故事写一个结局。也许，如果就这样关上乐园的门扉，两只小动物不管如何远行，都不会再打扰到这个世界。后来，他们一起写了不同版本的结局。

I

R被一个有着明亮微笑的温柔的好人带走了。他们在一起生活得很好。于是小狐狸也离开草原和海，和他们生活在一起。大白喵守着海和草原，因为没有谁会再来拜访所以经常出远门，坐着小白船去很远的地方，很久才回来一次打扫岩洞和树洞。Lan常常会在天气很好的时候躺在晴空底下睡很久。因为阳光很像某一个他熟悉而陌生的世界。【小狐狸哭着抹掉了这个结局，改成了第二个。】

II

R被一个有着明亮微笑的温柔的好人带走了。他们在一起生活得很好，每天都有撒着榛子或者肉桂粉末的咖啡和不重样的点心。小狐狸偶尔会窜出来背一些点心回去。她和大白喵一起守着海和草原，因为没有谁会再来拜访所以经常出远门，坐着小白船去很远的地方，很久才回来一次打扫岩洞和树洞。Lan常常会在天气很好的时候躺在晴空底下睡很久。因为阳光很像某一个他熟悉而陌生的世界。

III

R目送大白喵和小狐狸消失在有海和草原的世界的地平线之后转身回去继续当起了女巫。时光倒转，在这个世界，小熊不曾出走，她和Lan也不曾相遇。

Fin.


	43. 2014-09-30 三句话甜故事

R：

夜里，草原上下了第一场雪。  
小狐狸把小夜灯挂在树洞口，围起大白喵的白色围巾，坐着看雪。  
成功地没有感冒w。

Lan：

大白喵躲在雪地里悄悄地走到很近也没有被小狐狸发现。  
于是他安静地坐到小狐狸身后望着她和降雪的天空。  
他们就这样一前一后地坐着，而白雪悄无声息地将一切浸染。

Fin.


	44. 2014-10-28 制蓝的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事的灵感来自诗：《蓝的制法》  
> 以及Lan说的：“小狐狸和大白喵边做边吃结果原料份量不足做成灰色了2333”。

有一天，大白喵和小狐狸趴在海滩上，突发奇想，想要调制蓝色。两只小动物在岩洞深处翻来翻去，找出了某个诗人记叙的、久远的蓝的制法，便赶紧照着上面的指示忙活了起来。他们拖出大锅，清洗干净，在地平线上架好，又在天气晴好、万里无云的时候爬上山顶，取下小块小块的天空备用。小狐狸用山中泉水细细地淘洗铜盆和筛网的时候，大白喵就在傍晚时分划着白色的小船，去海上拣选晚霞。小狐狸抱着正午采集的麦田中阳光的金色来做添料。到临时支起的作坊旁边的时候，大白喵还没有出现。小狐狸甩甩尾巴，到储存原料的干燥山洞里转了一圈。先前取来的天空照亮了岩洞深处，散发着清新空气的味道。小狐狸凑近闻了闻，试探性地咬了一小口。

脆的，尝起来也是清新空气的味道。小狐狸忍不住又咬了一口。等大白喵从海上回来，小狐狸赶紧推荐大白喵也尝一尝天空的味道。

虽然嘟囔了一句“就这样吃下去没关系么”，大白喵还是嘎嘣嘎嘣地啃了起来。

“嗯，晴天的味道。”他说。

于是在蹲着等大锅里化开的原料咕噜咕噜熬制的时候，大白喵和小狐狸就搬出小块的天空来吃，当做零嘴。他们把正午的金色碾成细粉，与夕照混合，准备在最后一道工序中加进锅里。

就在这时，凑到锅边检查的大白喵说：“颜色……有点灰呢。这样下去只能做出雾霾色。”

小狐狸闻言也凑过去看了看：“的确呢。是不是需要再加一点天空？”

于是大白喵跑进岩洞里去取存货。可是存货没有了。

“似乎被我们吃完了。”大白喵对小狐狸说。

他们面面相觑，只好蹲着等晴朗的白天到来，再去取新鲜的天空。不过，似乎是天气的原因，这次取来的天空比先前潮湿，带点软糯的感觉。大白喵和小狐狸抱着试试看的心情把它扔进了锅里。咕噜咕噜。

小狐狸把筛好的正午的金色也倒了进去，搅拌起来。装着金色的铜盆底留下了一层闪亮的涂料。金色像夜晚的月光一样在蓝的表面浮动。大白喵找出玻璃瓶，装了三分之一瓶锅中的液体，对着天空看。

小狐狸也凑过去，看了看瓶子，又看了看大白喵的蓝眼睛。“嗯，是蓝色。”小狐狸说，蹦跶了起来。

“做出了蓝色！”大白喵也蹦跶起来。过了一会儿，大白喵停下来问：“于是我们拿蓝色怎么办呢？”

“咦。”小狐狸也停住了，她也没有想过这个问题。

“那就，先放着吧。”大白喵晃了晃蝴蝶结说道。于是他们把蓝色装进一个桶里，在阴凉干燥的地方保存起来。偶尔，天气阴沉，海天失色的时候，他们就会取一小瓶蓝色，小心地倒在海里。于是那片海水就会奇迹般地变成泛着阳光的莹蓝，慢慢弥漫开去，也映出并不存在的晴空的样子。小狐狸总会忍不住一爪踩进去，被搅扰的海中的小片晴空便泛起波纹。大白喵则站在后面，眨一眨蓝色的眼睛看着她。先前软糯的天空遗留的潮气，也会暖暖地渗进冰凉的海水里。

说不定，有的人就是因为在梦里，或者在别的地方见到了类似的景象，才会写出这样的句子：

“她的眼睛是晴空的颜色，  
她永远看着我，  
永远，看着，  
绝不会忽然掉过头去。”

Fin.


	45. 2020-10-24 兔子的故事

兔子一向不太喜欢云。

云中飞行时能见度差、颠簸严重、容易积冰，尤其是层云连绵不断、仿佛在低空摊开一床棉被的时候，无法目视地标总会让兔子在下降阶段额外紧张起来。

这是兔子最后一次夜航。METAR报低空有疏云，但除此以外能见度都很好。静风、干燥，是个凉爽的好天气。

穿过云层，到达巡航高度改平，确认自动驾驶、自动油门和指引仪都接通之后，兔子的视线就飘向驾驶舱外的夜景了。

今天没有任务。实际上，就连这一次飞行也是兔子自己申请来的。一想起老熊表情复杂地批准了飞行计划，又非要做出一脸豁达的笑容叮嘱自己“注意安全！”的模样，兔子的嘴角就不由自主地向上弯起。

月色皎洁。下方远处的淡积云顶部隐约泛着银光，一朵一朵漂浮在相同高度层，仿佛海面上破碎的泡沫。更下方是散落在大地上的灯火，与头顶的星空对位，奏出一曲无声的赋格。

这曾是兔子见惯了的风景。她第无数次、也是最后一次从云上遥望满月。从明天起，她就要在航天中心开始为期14天的发射前隔离。下一次满月的时候，她就能从如今视线的另一头回望地升地落。

人们都说，兔子是为月球而生的——各项测试成绩遥遥领先，在模拟环境中也适应良好，是第一批月球常驻项目成员最受关注的候选人之一。如果能顺利定选为任务乘组，此后她将会在月球上渡过漫长的时光。

到那时，她会不会习惯于那片寂静无声的黑色天空和毫无遮挡的浓密星光，更甚于这里裹挟着风雨云雾、被瑞利散射和米氏散射浸染成各种色彩的天幕？

月球上，光与影总是界限分明。未受阻拦的日照毫不留情地辐射月壤，在漫长的清晨和傍晚将黑暗镶嵌进每一座环形山里。像今夜这般模糊暧昧的思绪，月球上大概无处安放。要把一切都留在这颗行星，轻装上阵吗？

又过了一个航点。下高度。南方天空的高层云拢住月光，衍射出一轮色彩鲜明的月华。这也是从月球上仰望天空时见不到的景色。

兔子已经可以想象，此后她将在月面上无数次遥望这颗蓝色行星。地球是很难看厌的——它不仅会向月球展示自己的每一面，还在大气中编织出无穷无尽的变幻云图。

也许终有一天……兔子想，也许终有一天，自己会怀念起这纷繁杂乱、瞬息万变的对流层。

也许终有一天，她会在遥远的彼方，渐渐喜欢上云。

Fin.


End file.
